After the End
by disney505218
Summary: All the Disney stories are over, so it's happily ever after now, right? Wrong. With mysterious disappearances, new villainous plots, and two new additions to the Disney world, will anything ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: All the Disney stories are over, so it's happily ever after now, right? Wrong. With mysterious disappearances, new villainous plots, and two new additions to the Disney world, will anything ever be the same? (It's a lot better then it sounds)**

**Genre: Drama, Adventure, Family, Angst**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Disney movies. I do however, own Wesley and Olivia **

**Additional Stuff: This might be a bit dark, I don't know how dark it will be yet. It shall be interesting to find out. But please try it out and see if you like it. The first chapter might seem a bit forced too, being as I'm not very good with introductions. I hope you like it anyway! I'd love to hear any feedback or criticism!**

It was an ordinary day, as far as anyone was concerned. For Wesley and Olivia, who had just finished watching the movie 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves', life was as average as it could possibly get. Little did they know how soon all of that would change. But as far as they knew, it was only another lazy Sunday, one in which it was raining and there was little else they could do but stay at home and relax.

"I love that movie." Olivia stated, smiling serenely. Olivia was a 4th Grade student, but she was very naïve for her age. She was at the point in her life where she wanted nothing more then to stay a kid forever and believed that all adults were dumb mindless robots who were kill-joys. She was also a die-hard Disney fan. "I'm glad that Snow White ended up with the Prince in the end! What about you Wesley?"

"It's stupid." Wesley muttered. Wesley was a 10th Grader, way past the point of his Disney days. These movies bugged him, being as they painted life in a cheery light that it didn't really exist in. He'd been fooled too long and all it had led to was disappointment. The only reason he put up with these movies was to make his little sister happy. "Magic doesn't exist. These movies are stupid, and Disney is even dumber." He added quietly, not aware that Olivia was still listening to him.

"How could you say that?" Olivia asked, sounding aghast. "It's Disney! If you don't believe, then you will never get your happy ending!" Wesley sighed. He didn't want to get into this discussion and he was hesitant to ruin Olivia's illusion of this world. It wouldn't be fair to her. Still, she needed to grow up at some point. It was better to get this over with now, he presumed.

"I hate to break it to you, Liv, but happy endings do _not _exist." Wesley stated. Olivia stared at him as though he was insane and claiming that the sky was green or something.

"No! It does…it must!" Olivia argued, not able to think of a better argument then that. Wesley smiled grimly, knowing that he had won this battle.

"Liv. It's impossible." He stated once more. There was a long pause, as Olivia gathered her thoughts, trying to come up with any piece of logical truth that could prove her older brother wrong. Fortunately, she was saved from having to think for too long.

"Nothing's impossible." A voice stated from behind both Wesley and Olivia. They both jumped off the couch they were lying on, and turned to stare at the man, well…_mouse_…in shock. Wesley even shrieked.

"Oh my Gosh…" Olivia whispered. Wesley, upon hearing Olivia's voice, automatically stepped in front of her to defend her from whatever apparition this was.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Wesley demanded of the mouse, his voice suspicious and harsh. He didn't like being caught off guard.

"Why, I'm Mickey Mouse, can't you tell? I heard you saying you didn't believe in magic!" Wesley raised an eyebrow at the smiling mouse. He couldn't be serious.

"I don't. And who are you _really?_" Wesley asked again, not believing the creep for even a minute. Cartoon characters did _not _just appear at your house when you stopped believing in magic. That was impossible.

"I really am Mickey!" The cartoon insisted.

"I believe him Wesley." Olivia said quietly. Wesley turned to see his sister staring at him, her eyes shining with belief and trust. Wesley sighed.

"Of course you would, Olivia." Wesley sat down the couch next to her and rubbed his eyes. Obviously the mouse wasn't going to fess up and Olivia was of no help either. This must be a dream so he might as well just play along. "I must be dreaming." He muttered.

"If this were a dream, then could I do this?" Mickey asked, snapping his fingers. Wesley's eyes snapped open to see that he, Mickey, and Olivia were suddenly under water and he decided that this was a confirmation that he was definitely dreaming.

"Actually, yeah." Wesley replied dryly, somewhat surprised when bubbles came out of his mouth along with his words. Mickey glared at him, starting to get frustrated.

"What about this? Or this? Or this?" Mickey continued snapping his fingers, getting faster and faster with each snap. Colors were blurring around them and Wesley had to close his eyes and hold his hands to his head in order to prevent the headache that was coming on. Finally, Wesley felt the spinning stop and he slowly opened his eyes, hoping that he would be lying comfortably in his bed. But instead, he found himself standing in the middle of an unfamiliar…yet extremely familiar…room. It looked like an abandoned attic. But more importantly, Mickey and Olivia were gone.

"Olivia? Mickey?"

**Ending Note: I hope you liked that! Please review and the next chapter should be up soon! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Disney movies. I do however, own Wesley and Olivia **

**Foreward: This is the chapter where the story **_**really**_** begins, so I hope you like it! I will be introducing more characters as the story goes on, but this is my favorite Disney movie and one of my favorite Disney characters, so I figured that this was a good place to start. I hope you like it!**

"This is _so_ not good…" Wesley muttered, as he looked around the strange room that he was standing in, in shock. Slowly, he took a step forward, exploring this new space curiously. It looked like an old attic, one that had been lived in at some point in time. One thing was sure, as he looked up in surprise. All around him were huge, daunting, bells. They hovered about him as though watching his every move. The space seemed too big and empty for any one person to fit in alone. There were gargoyles lying sideways on the ground, though they did not look fearsome. If anything, the sight looked pitiful. Little figurines were also sprawled across the floor, a few of them broken. The room looked as though someone had broken into it and done a messy job of it. Finally, Wesley found an old man sitting among the rubble quietly staring at it in shock. Although Wesley knew that he had never been in this room before, it looked _extremely _familiar…

"Excuse me? Mister?" Wesley asked timidly, addressing the silent old man. The old man snapped his head up, staring at Wesley in surprise and shock. However, it wasn't too long before the man was narrowing his eyes suspiciously and glaring at the intruder.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The man demanded sharply, scrutinizing Wesley. He took a step back, slightly fearful of the man's hateful glare and sharp words. But more then that, Wesley feared the man himself. He _knew_ this man, even though he had never spoken to him.

"This can _not _be happening. I'm going crazy; I've got to be going crazy…" Wesley muttered, shaking his head. First Mickey and now _this_. What was wrong with him?

"Speak up, boy!" The man ordered, standing up. Wesley could barely find the words to say, let alone say them loudly. Yet somehow, he managed to get the words out, albeit shakily.

"You're…you're Frollo!" Wesley stated. Frollo raised an eyebrow.

"I can see that you're not a _complete _fool." Frollo said sarcastically. Wesley shook his head, offended. It didn't matter that this man was fictional; Wesley did _not _appreciate people underestimating him.

"No, you don't exist!" Wesley elaborated. "You're fictional! You're-" The longer Wesley spoke, the darker Frollo's glare seemed to become. Wesley trailed off, thinking it wiser to stay silent.

"I don't exist?" Frollo repeated, his voice deadly quiet. Wesley knew that tone of voice. It was the kind of voice that his teachers used on him when they were so angry that they didn't even have the energy to yell at him. Wesley _hated _that tone of voice. Frollo suddenly grabbed Wesley by the collar of his shirt and hoisted him up roughly so that his face was inches away from Wesley's. "Look me in the eye, boy, and tell me that I don't exist." Frollo dared.

"You-" Wesley began, than stopped. He wasn't going to get anywhere by speaking the truth except maybe angering the judge even more. Wesley looked down at the floor in defeat, and Frollo placed him back down on the floor just as roughly as he'd hoisted him up off it. "I don't understand this at all." Wesley muttered. "All I want to do is find my sister!" He added, wishing that Olivia were there with him. At least then maybe he'd have some idea of what to do and he'd feel much better knowing that she was safe.

"Where is she?" Frollo asked and Wesley then realized that he had spoken louder then he'd intended to. He had to stop doing that.

"I don't know! I wouldn't have to find her if I knew where she was, now would I?" Wesley snapped, getting impatient. This was his own fault, and he didn't like it. If only he had just lied and said that he believed in magic, maybe none of this would have happened. Maybe he'd still be sitting at his couch at home with Olivia, relaxing and hanging out. Maybe she'd be safe. Frollo however did not seem to accept that answer.

"I will not be spoken to in such an insolent way, child! Is it my fault that you lost your sister?" Frollo asked, glaring at Wesley, menacingly. Wesley sighed, now understanding what people had meant when they told him to 'think before he spoke'.

"Well, no…" Wesley admitted, looking determinedly at the ground.

"No, it isn't." Frollo repeated. "How do you intend to find her if you do not know where she is?" He added. Wesley was about to answer another quick retort, but then he stopped himself. How _was_ he going to find Olivia? He had no idea where _he_ was, let alone his sister. Where was he to go?

"I'll leave the tower and walk around until I find her…?" Wesley tried, weakly. He didn't have any plan whatsoever, but he had to give some answer.

"That's an idiotic plan." Frollo scoffed. "How did you get here in the first place?" He tried again, urging Wesley to figure this out for himself. Or maybe he was asking out of suspicion or curiosity, Wesley was never good at reading people.

"Well, I said I didn't believe in magic." Wesley began, talking more to himself then Frollo. He didn't care whether or not Frollo knew what had happened. As sad as it might be, he had to admit that Frollo was his only hope. "Then Mickey came and said that magic and stuff existed. Then he poofed me to a bunch of different places and I ended up here." Wesley finished lamely. But Frollo wasn't looking at him anymore. Instead, he looked as though he were lost in thought.

"So you're the chosen one…" Frollo mumbled to himself. Wesley raised an eyebrow, holding in laughter. Chosen one? How cliché was that?

"Chosen one?" Wesley scoffed. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…I am definitely not any 'chosen one'. What would I have been chosen to do, anyway? All these Disney movies were already saved!" Wesley pointed out. This could not be happening to him. All he wanted to do was go home, not go on some 'heroes journey'.

"You must stay here." Frollo stated, ignoring Wesley. "I'll send out a message to all my colleagues from the other worlds to ask if they have seen yours sister." Wesley scoffed, not believing this. He was going to trust that he'd find his sister by listening to a villain? A Disney Villain, nonetheless? Those were the most untrustworthy guys on the planet!

"Why should I trust you?" Wesley asked, raising an eyebrow. "And you're avoiding my question!" He added.

"I'm all you've got." Frollo replied, simply. "All will be answered in due time…" He added, vaguely. With that, he turned around and headed out of the room, leaving Wesley alone in the bell tower.

"Wait!" Wesley cried. "I have to find my sister! What's the chosen one? What's going on here?" But his words fell on deaf ears, and Frollo continued on his way as though he could not here what Wesley was yelling. The door slammed behind him and Wesley was left alone and confused.

**Ending Note: I really hope I got Frollo in character, since he's one of my favorite Disney characters…I hope you liked the chapter! You will out more about all this later on, I promise. Please review! Any criticism is welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Disney movies. I do however, own Wesley and Olivia **

**Foreward: Now to find out what's going on with Olivia! Yet again, these are some of my favorite Disney characters, so please tell me if I have everything sounding in character and if the story makes sense. If it'd horrible, I'd rather know so that I can fix it! Also, this has nothing to do with Disney, but I just wanted to dedicated this to one of my favorite actresses, Elisabeth Sladen. She died on April 19****th**** 2011 from cancer at the age of 63. She is most well-known for her part as Sarah Jane Smith on the series Doctor Who. Rest in Piece. **

"Wesley? Mickey? Where am I?" Olivia asked, afraid. For the first time in her life, she was completely lost. Wesley was gone and no one was here to protect her or care about her. Besides that, she had absolutely no idea where she was. She'd never felt this lonely or scared in her entire life. Shivering, Olivia hugged her arms tightly. Figuring there was no other option, she took a look around. It was raining outside, although it wasn't heavy. But it was very cold and it was late at night. In front of her was a large building that she could vaguely recognize, though she knew she had never been here before. Looking into the sky, she noticed how bright the stars were tonight. She wondered for a moment if they were just as bright where Wesley was. But she shook the thoughts away, it wouldn't help her to look back. She was going to find Wesley, there was still hope. With one last glance behind her, she knocked on the door. "Hello? Hello? Is anybody home?" Olivia asked timidly, her voice coming out as little more then a squeak. A tired old man appeared at the door, but didn't appear to notice her. He was looking over her head in confusion.

"Hello? Hello?" He asked, unable to see the little girl below him. "Hello-" He looked down and his eyes widened in shock and concern as he finally noticed Olivia. "Oh, hello there! What are you doing out there in the cold? Come in, come in…" He ushered her inside hurriedly. Olivia frowned, she _knew _that voice. But from where, she couldn't tell.

"Thanks, mister." Olivia replied, remembering her manners. As she entered the room, she suddenly remembered where she was. She was in a clock-makers realm, or to be more precise, a puppet makers home. She looked down to see a cat sitting and peering at her suspiciously from beside a chair in the middle of the room. She also noticed a goldfish peering at her curiously from it's bowl, a lot more welcoming then the cat. "Hello!" Olivia greeted the fish and the fish swam around smiling in response.

"That's Cleo." The old man, Geppetto, informed her. "And that over there is Figaro." Olivia nodded, as Geppetto gently placed Olivia in the chair in the middle of the room.

"Hello, Figaro!" Olivia greeted the cat. The cat just glared at her angrily and bolted across the room to observe her from another position. Olivia frowned. She always thought she was good with cats…but she didn't have time to worry about the cat. She had much more on her mind. Geppetto then returned, throwing a blanket over Olivia's shoulders, instantly warming her up. Without another word, he began to make hot chocolate.

"I'm so sorry, I'm not used to visitors…" Geppetto apologized, realizing how rude he was being.

"It's okay!" Olivia assured him. "I'm very grateful you'd take me in!" Olivia smiled, trying to show that no harm was done. How the thought had ever crossed his mind that he was being rude, Olivia didn't know. He was being incredibly kind, she thought.

"Are you sure it's safe to bring in a stranger…?" Jiminy Cricket whispered from beside Geppetto. Geppetto turned to make sure Olivia wasn't listening and she wasn't. Instead, she was still trying to get on Figaro's good side. Figaro was hesitantly coming towards her as though afraid that if he got too close she might explode.

"She's just a little girl, no. I refuse to believe it." Geppetto muttered, turning back to the hot chocolate.

"Well, I'm just saying that we can't ever be too careful." Jiminy replied. "We don't want anything bad to happen again." He added. Geppetto stopped with the hot chocolate for a moment to look at Jiminy.

"I know, I remember." He stated bluntly. He then turned and without another word to Jiminy he handed the cup of hot chocolate to Olivia. "You do like hot chocolate, I hope?" He asked.

"This is great, thanks!" There was a long silence in which Geppetto and Jiminy just stared in silence as Olivia drank the hot chocolate. When she was finished she noticed their stares and smiled awkwardly. Normally she would be ecstatic to see her favorite characters, but right now she could tell that it wasn't the time to get bubbly and excited. "Are you guys okay?" Olivia asked, laughing nervously. "I don't bite, you know!" They stared for another few seconds before Geppetto snapped out of it.

"Of course you don't, why would you?" Geppetto replied, shaking his head as if the thought were absurd. "I'm sorry; we're all just a little tense at the moment. Times are dangerous and…never mind. I don't want to worry you with any of this." Olivia stared at the nervous old man, narrowing her eyes in concern.

"Please, worry me." Olivia insisted. "Are you okay? Where's Pinocchio?" She hadn't asked about it earlier, but she had noticed that the little puppet…well, little boy now…wasn't there. She figured he might have been with Jiminy off on their adventure, but Jiminy was here…She snapped out of her thoughts to see that Jiminy and Geppetto were staring at her as though she had three heads. She sighed. Well there went showing them that she was harmless!

"How do you know Pinocchio?" Jiminy asked quietly, an edge of suspicion in his voice. "Who are you?" He added.

"I'm Olivia." Olivia replied hesitantly. She didn't know how much she should tell these two, being as she might mess things up. She'd seen enough movies to know that you shouldn't change what had already happened. But these two had been so kind to her that she knew she couldn't lie. Besides, Olivia was a terrible liar. "I…I'm trapped here, I guess. I was with Mickey Mouse then he sent me here with my brother. But he's gone now and I have to find him. My brother, that is. I'm from another world where Pinocchio is a house-hold name and…I'm freaking you out aren't I?" She added, hoping that he wouldn't get blank stares again. Her hope was in vain. The two were gaping at her once more.

"Mickey sent you here?" Geppetto asked.

"Yes. And my brother. I need to find him." It didn't matter _how_ she had gotten here, after all. It mattered how she was going to get out.

"Where is he?" Jiminy asked. Olivia sighed.

"I don't know!" She replied, realizing once more how alone she was. Here she was in one of her favorite Disney movies and she was more miserable then she'd ever been in her life. These characters that she'd grown to love didn't trust her. Her brother was lost God only knows where. And it was anyone's guess what "dark times" meant or where Pinocchio was. It was too much for her to take in all at once and she began to cry. Still, she held the tears in desperately, not wanting these characters to think she was weak. She had to be strong or she would never find Wesley. "Please, sir. Can you tell me where I might be able to look for him? You're being really kind and all, but I really do need to find my brother." Jiminy and Geppetto looked at each other for a moment, debating the situation and their decision with their eyes.

"All right, we'll help you." Geppetto replied after a moment. He may be suspicious, but he was not an unkind man. He couldn't stand to stand by and watch a little girl cry without helping her. "But you ought to get a good night's rest first. There's no point leaving tonight, you'll only get lost." Jiminy looked at Olivia also, his eyes having turned kinder.

"Don't worry, I'll come with you to make sure you're safe. I'm sure your brother can wait the night." He comforted her, and Olivia couldn't help but smile. Everything was getting better, if only a little bit.

"Are you sure?" She asked, hardly believing that things could turn better so quickly.

"Positive." Geppetto answered kindly. "Come on, you can sleep in Pinocchio's bed." He added, a sad smile plastered to his face. Olivia nodded, as Jiminy went off to show her where the room was. Geppetto hung back for a moment, before turning to the window where the blue fairy had appeared through to bring Pinocchio to life all those years ago. "Thank you." Geppetto whispered. "I won't let you down."

**Ending Note: I love this movie! I think I got Geppetto in character, I'm not so sure about Jiminy Cricket. I love these two though! Next chapter we will be back with Wesley! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Disney movies. I do however, own Wesley and Olivia **

**Foreward: This chapter is kind of lame, sorry. But on the bright side, we're getting back to Wesley and Frollo. Yay! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Reviews are awesome ****. Any criticm's and suggestions are welcome. I'm still working on where this story is going, but I have the next few chapters planned out and I've been working on the sketch for them for the last few days. Thanks! **

**Scene 4**

For a few days, Frollo didn't return. So naturally, Wesley had to sleep in the bell tower, but fortunately for him there was already a bed and room set and ready for him. He had to thank Quasimodo if he ever saw him which, oddly enough, he never did. Quasimodo had never been back to his room and Wesley could only guess at where he'd gone. _Maybe he finally got out of this place. _Wesley thought, hopefully. _Good for him! _Still, it was no fun to be up here himself. Just thinking about Quasimodo getting out of here made him jealous. At the moment, Wesley was sitting at a table that was set in the middle of the room. He had spent the last few days cleaning up the tower and now, with nothing left to do in order to entertain himself, he was reduced to playing with figurines of people and creating stories with them. Eventually, he couldn't stand it anymore and he attempted to make conversation with the three gargoyles that were staring out the window. They remained motionless, as always.

"Still not talking to me?" Wesley asked, feeling a little guilty. He wasn't sure why it was that the gargoyles were giving him the silent treatment. Did they only speak to Quasimodo? Were they really just a figment of Quasimodo's imagination? Or was Wesley just too unimaginative to hear them? "Guess not, then." Wesley muttered, feeling even worse then he had a moment ago. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, effectively snapping Wesley out of his thoughts. "Who is it?" Wesley shouted.

"Who do you think?" The cold voice came from behind the door and even from a distance Wesley could tell that Frollo was already impatient with him. There was just no way to please that guy. For a moment Wesley contemplated not opening the door and ignoring him, but then he thought better of that. His life was already at all all-time low, he didn't need to have the one guy who was giving him a home mad at him. Besides, he wasn't in the mood to deal with an angry Disney villain ever. Sighing, Wesley opened the door.

"So have you heard any news about my sister?" Wesley asked immediately, hoping that asking Frollo questions right off the bat would catch him off guard and maybe in his surprise Frollo might even answer him. "Do you know where she is? Can I leave? What do-"

"Silence." Frollo demanded, shutting Wesley up instantly. "You will not speak unless spoken to, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Wesley muttered.

"Good." Frollo replied curtly. Making himself at home, Frollo sat delicately in the chair that Wesley had just been sitting in a moment ago. Even in his home he remained stiff and dignified. "No, I do not know where your sister is." Frollo answered, waving a hand as though the matter was unimportant. "But there are much more pressing concerns at hand." He added.

"Like what?" Wesley responded, rudely. He didn't like the way that Frollo was casting his worries for his sister off as though they were unimportant and not a priority. To Wesley, nothing was more important then finding his sister as soon as possible.

"I can't tell you that." Frollo answered, while Wesley snorted. _Can he ever tell me anything? _Wesley thought, getting annoyed now. "What I can tell you is that there is a war approaching. I, along with some of my close colleagues, will be training you."

"Who?" Wesley asked, automatically. Though he didn't want to be trained like some pawn, he still was extremely curious. Disney movies may not have been his favorite thing in the world, but he always liked the Disney Villains more then the rest of the characters. Not that he had ever wanted to meet them in real life obviously, but still, he couldn't help but feel a little geeky excitement at the thought.

"You will meet them in due time. I do not have the time to begin your training today, but you must be ready tomorrow." Frollo announced, answering Wesley and yet not giving him any information, as usual.

"Yes, sir. Will you be sending me into combat?" Wesley asked.

"You will find out soon enough." Frollo finished, getting up and walking across the room to leave. Once Frollo's back was turned to him Wesley glared at his retreating figure.

"Enough with the cryptic answers…" Wesley muttered. He had been alone all this time and finally Frollo had decided to pay him a visit. Wesley had expected at least _some_ answers, but all Frollo could ever seem to say was vague statements and ambiguous information. It was like some cruel joke.

"What was that?" Frollo asked, turning around to face Wesley.

"I said I can't wait to find out!" Wesley lied, smiling innocently. Frollo narrowed his eyes, not buying the lie for a minute. But he didn't say anything more and with one more curt turn, Frollo left the room. Wesley let out a breath that he had been holding and sunk into the chair that Frollo had been sitting in a minute earlier.

**Ending Note: Sorry that we didn't find out too much during this chapter! By the way, happy Passover and Easter! =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Disney movies. I do however, own Wesley and Olivia **

**Foreward: This chapter is a pretty long and is mostly dialogue. Don't worry, I'm planning on adding more movies and action into the story later on, right now it's just some background information and the set-up of the characters. Pinocchio is one of my favorite Disney movies and Jiminy Cricket and Geppetto are two of my favorite characters so I hope I got them correctly. I hope you enjoy! **

Olivia awoke the next morning, surprised and dazed for the first few seconds. It was odd to be sleeping in a Disney movie, even if she believed what was happening was real. When she looked around the room, she then saw that both Geppetto and Jiminy Cricket were already out of bed and gone. Rubbing her eyes, Olivia jumped out of bed and walked over to the stairway quietly. It was then that she heard voices coming from below the stairs. As quietly as she could, Olivia kneeled down at the top of the stairs and pressed an ear to the wall, eavesdropping.

"What are we going to do with her?" Geppetto asked and Olivia nearly gasped out loud in surprise. They were talking about _her_. It shouldn't have shocked her, but she wasn't used to being the topic of discussion. Shaking her head, she cleared her thoughts and focused on the conversation. Her life depended on these two at the moment.

"It doesn't seem like much of a choice." Jiminy began, as Olivia held her breath and crossed her fingers. Hopefully he wouldn't say that they needed to dump Olivia off into the middle of the street or something. "We have to help her." Jiminy finished, and Olivia wiped her brow in relief.

"You're right. I'll go pack my bags for the journey." Geppetto agreed, to Olivia's relief. "I haven't been out on an adventure since the Pinocchio incident." He added, and Olivia raised her eyebrow silently. What Pinocchio incident?

"No." Jiminy argued. "I'll go with her alone. You're getting too old for this, Geppetto." Olivia narrowed her eyes, confused. Where were they going? Did they know how to get her home? Did they know where Wesley was? The pause was long, and Olivia guessed that Geppetto must have been considering Jiminy's argument.

"Where will you take her first?" Geppetto asked, as Olivia leaned in even farther.

"Basil. If I remember correctly, finding lost people is his specialty." Jiminy stated. Olivia couldn't help but smile at that._ 'The Great Mouse Detective'_ was one of her favorite movies and even in this awful situation she couldn't help but be excited at the prospect of meeting one of her heroes.

"But do you think he'll accept your request? After all, he's been a bit moody as of late…" Geppetto mused. Olivia yet again raised her eyebrow at the vague statement. What was up with Basil?

"He'll have to. If he doesn't, I'll make him. He needs to move on. If not for the girl and me, than for his own good." Olivia narrowed her eyebrows in confusion and concern at that. She didn't like to hear that her favorite characters were in pain and she had no idea what could have happened to make him moody and unable to move on from it.

"You're right." Geppetto agreed. Olivia then took the next silence as her cue to walk down the stairs and abandon her eavesdropping. She smiled to herself, pretending to be lost in her own thoughts. It wouldn't be a wise idea to let the two know that she was listening to them.

"Hey guys!" Olivia exclaimed, pretending to notice Jiminy and Geppetto for the first time. "What are you doing up so early? Can we leave now?" She added, her voice chipper.

"Not yet. You still need to eat breakfast and pack!" Geppetto reminded her, with an equal amount of fake enthusiasm.

"I have nothing to pack." Olivia reminded him. Suddenly she felt a stab of homesickness, remembering her treasured items from home. Like her stuffed bunny, for example.

"Is that so?" Geppetto asked, his tone distracted. "Well, I have some things upstairs. Hang on…" He trailed off, walking past Olivia and up the stairs. Olivia was then left alone in the clock room with Jiminy and even through the awkwardness she managed a fake enthusiastic smile.

"So where are we going?" Olivia asked, attempting to make conversation. She already knew where they were going from listening in on Geppetto and him, but he didn't know that.

"A friend of mine…his name is Basil." Olivia raised her eyebrow in fake surprise, as though hearing the information for the first time. "You're not afraid of mice, I hope?" Olivia stared at Jiminy in fake shock.

"Oh my God!" She shrieked, her obsession with Disney overpowering her desire to create an act. "Is he _the _Basil? The Great Mouse Detective?" She assumed so, but even so she wanted to have the fact confirmed. It would make it even cooler, if possible. She giggled, covering her mouth then in embarrassment. Jiminy just stared at her confused and suspicious.

"How do you know him?" Jiminy asked cautiously.

"I don't, I just know _of _him." Olivia explained. "He's famous in my world, kind of like Pinocchio." Pausing, Olivia debated for a moment whether or not she wanted to continue. Shaking her head of her fear, she continued on. "By the way, where is Pinocchio?"

"He's not here." Jiminy replied bluntly. Olivia sighed. This wasn't going to be easy, she could tell.

"I can see that. Then where _is _he?" She tried again.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Jiminy asked, obviously avoiding the question.

"Are you going to answer me or not?" Olivia asked again, beginning to get frustrated and annoyed. She understood that some things were secret, but she hated when people avoided answering the question instead of just saying that they couldn't answer.

"Now don't get snappy with me, you hear!" Jiminy scolded, getting defensive. "You'll find out soon enough, but right now you have to eat breakfast! Now what do you want?" Olivia sighed.

"I don't care, anything is fine with me." She replied, defeated. Geppetto then returned with a pack, including whatever things she needed. Olivia looked at the pack curiously.

"What's in here?"

"Take a look. There's some fruit, a small clock, and some matches. I couldn't find much else to pack." Olivia nodded, looking through the pack and finding those exact things.

"That's okay, I'm sure this will be fine." Olivia assured him. "Thank you!" She added, remembering her manners.

"Don't worry about it. Would you like me to make you some eggs?" Olivia nodded, enthusiastically.

"Sure!" Olivia then sat there in silence as Geppetto began to make the eggs. Jiminy was also silent, his thoughts wandering. Olivia couldn't help but welcome the silence, being as she was tired of having to keep up her façade. At least in her mind she could relax and be free. Geppetto then laid the eggs in front of Olivia and she gulfed them down, not realizing how hungry she had been. Once she finished, Jiminy clapped his hands together.

"Well, we'd best be off them. Basil's usually out at night. Come on- I don't believe I know your name?" Jiminy asked, looking at Olivia. Olivia thought back and realized that Jiminy was right. In all the confusion, Olivia had not gotten the time to properly introduce herself.

"Oh, I'm Olivia!"

"Pleased to meet you! I'm Jiminy, Jiminy Cricket that is. I'll be your conscience on your journey and if you ever need my help or you don't know right from wrong just give a little whistle, Pinocch!" Jiminy introduced himself, reciting the introduction as though it had been said before. He then realized his mistake and his eyes darkened guiltily. There was a long uncomfortable silence, before Jiminy looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry." Jiminy apologized quietly. "Olivia."

"Don't worry about it." Olivia forgave him, smiling tightly. She didn't really mind, she just felt bad for whatever troubles Jiminy and Geppetto were going through. "Well, we'd better get going!" Olivia added, trying to move the two on from the awkward situation. Jiminy nodded, taking the cue then headed off out of the door. Olivia paused for a moment. "Mr. Geppetto sir?" Olivia asked.

"Yes?"

"Thank you so much for everything. I really appreciate it." Olivia then stood on her tippy-toes and kissed Geppetto on the cheek. She paused another moment, unsure of whether or not this was a worthy thanks for all that he had done for him. But then again, nothing would be a worthy thanks. So instead she just gave him one last smile and turned to follow Jiminy. Geppetto remained there for a moment, reaching a hand up to touch his cheek.

"Such a sweet girl." Geppetto stated. "It's such a shame…"

**Ending Note: This chapter was kind of long and I'm not entirely sure whether I got the characters in-character. Anyway, I needed this chapter to move things on. Oh, and don't worry. You'll find out about Pinocchio and Basil later on in the story. **** I hope you enjoyed it! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of these Disney movies. I do however, own Wesley and Olivia**

**Forward: This is a bit of a long chapter and includes a lot of character work on my OC, but on the bright side you get to meet another Disney character! Yay! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been busy with school work and a few other stories I'm working on. But I've been trying to get ahead on this too! I have the next few chapters already planned out. Enjoy!**

This was more then just boring, this was _torturous. _Sure, Wesley had been bored before. He'd had to wait in lines for hours on end with nothing to do but count the cracks on the ground. Usually he'd just detach himself from the world and allow his thoughts to run away with him. But he'd never been this bored for days on end, perhaps weeks. The only form of entertainment he had were the little figurines on the table, a goodbye present from the bell towers previous owner. As Wesley played idly with the figurines, creating scenarios for them, he heard the door open. Frollo then entered the room followed by another man. This man was very tall, taller then Frollo. He was also incredibly thin, so thin that it shouldn't have been humanly possible. He had dark brown skin and a sinister smile. Everything about him screamed 'untrustworthy'.

"This is my colleague." Frollo stated, not bothering with any form of a greeting. "He will be…" he paused, grimacing slightly. "…entertaining you today."

"Pleased to meet you my boy, what's your name?" The strange man greeted. He then extended his long slender hand out to Wesley for a handshake. Wesley hesitated for a moment, his instincts telling him no to trust this man. However, he knew he had to remember his manners (if not for the sake of politeness then for his own safety), so he cautiously shook the mans hand.

"Hello…" Wesley began, hesitantly. "I'm-"

"Wesley! What a marvelous name, Wesley! It has a nice ring to it doesn't it? My name is Dr. Facilier, and I-" The man gave a theatrical bow and tipped his hat to Wesley. "- will be your entertainment for the evening." Wesley just stared at the man in confusion and fear. The name and face sounded and looked familiar, but Wesley couldn't place what movie he could have been from. Besides that, Wesley was in shock that the man already knew his name. It was possible that Frollo could have told him, but he doubted that. Wesley couldn't remember telling Frollo his name, after all.

"Cool." Wesley replied, managing to keep his tone deadpan. The man was definitely a showman, and Wesley didn't like that in a villain. It left them more sinister and manipulative, in his opinion. He'd have to play it cool and bored to show this 'Dr. Facilier' that he was uninterested in playing his games. He then turned to Frollo, his back facing Dr. Facilier. "Are you helping out too?"

"No, I have other matters to attend to." Frollo replied, as Wesley had expected he would. "Make sure you behave yourself for the new…man." Frollo added, speaking of Dr. Facilier as if the man was beneath him. Wesley nodded.

"Yes, sir." Frollo then left the room, and Wesley allowed himself to breath and relax. He didn't like being around Frollo too much, because the man was unpredictable and moody. He'd never met a man so terrifying before. He had to be on his best behavior around the man or he'd have to go find a new place to sleep. Wesley then turned back to Dr. Facilier, glaring at him suspiciously.

"What do you want? Who are you?"

"Dear boy, I thought we already went over this! Were you not paying attention?" Dr. Facilier asked, staring at Wesley like he was an idiot.

"Well, yeah." Wesley defended. "I heard your name. But who are you? I don't remember you." It was bugging him that this man looked and sounded so familiar but he just couldn't place what movie he was from.

"Of course you don't remember me, we've never met. Not to say _I've _never met _you _of course…" The man replied. Wesley rolled his eyes at the last comment. He despised fortune tellers. They thought they knew so much about him, but they didn't know anything at all.

"What?" Wesley asked, irritated.

"Don't worry about it, just a little hocus pocus, gotta keep you on your feet, don't cha know." Dr. Facilier replied, grinning broadly. Wesley rolled his eyes again.

"Yeah…well, anyway-" Wesley paused, trying to form the words in his head so that Dr. Facilier could understand them. If he got one more vague response that didn't actually answer the question he'd explode. "If you're any kind of a good villain, you must be infamous." He stated, petting Dr. Facilier's ego. "Surely I'd have heard of you. What feat are you famous for?"

"Infamous, you say? Why I'm the Voodoo guy, the "Shadow man", if you will. Why, I've turned walking-talking people into web-footed amphibians!" He then threw a puff of smoke on the ground, causing an explosion. "I turned a prince into a frog, as a matter of fact. And I was nearly the talk of New Orleans!" He announced, his voice animated. His face suddenly turned serious, then. "Not that you seem to care." He added, deadpan. It was then that the pieces clicked into place. A prince getting turned into a frog was the major clue.

"Oh, it's you!" Wesley exclaimed, excited that he'd finally figured it out. "The princess didn't happen to be Tiana, did it?" Wesley added, not able to help himself. This man had a big enough ego anyway, one small jab wouldn't hurt.

"Don't say that name in my presence, boy." Dr. Facilier replied, his voice deadly serious.

"Sorry." Wesley replied, not meaning it.

"Now, then, instead of runnin' your mouth and asking more questions, why don't you take a seat?" Dr. Facilier asked, changing the topic.

"Look, I don't care why you're here. Whatever Frollo wants me to learn, I refuse to learn it." Wesley announced, sitting down and crossing his arms.

"Is that so? Frollo thought you might respond that way, so I came prepared."

"Good for you." Wesley replied, sarcastically. It was then that the room around him dissolved, causing Wesley to stare around his surroundings in shock. Meeting Disney characters was one thing, but seeing actual magic appear right in front of his eyes was a whole other thing entirely. Besides that, he had no idea what was going on and there was no way that it was going to be anything good. "Okay, so you can hypnotize me, what's that supposed to prove? If you honestly think…" Wesley began, trying to sound unimpressed. But then he paused. What he eventually saw was something he would never have been prepared for. He was now sitting in a playground filled with children. In the middle of the playground was a little boy sitting alone and playing in the dirt. Wesley's eyes widened in surprise. That boy in the dirt was him. More specifically, it was who he had been in 1st grade. They had entered his memories. Wesley paused as his younger self looked up behind himself in fear. "No…you couldn't…"

"Technically speaking, it looks like I just did." Dr. Facilier replied, smirking. Meanwhile, the younger Wesley was staring up at a boy and girl much larger then he was, who were looming over him menacingly. The younger Wesley then stood up and backed away, fearfully.

"What do you want?" The younger Wesley asked, putting up a brave front. "L-leave me alone!"

"What are you doing here, twerp? I thought we told you to stay away from here." The girl bully taunted.

"This is e-everybody's playground! I can p-play wherever I want!"

"Is that so?" The boy bully then grabbed Wesley by the back of his underwear, picking the boy up so that he was eye level with him.

"If I say you can't play here, then your not gonna play here, you got that?" The boy threatened. "Take this as a warning. Next time we won't be as nice." With that said, the boy then wrapped Wesley's underpants around a nearby pole and walked away laughing. The little Wesley then began to cry, wondering why people were so mean. He stopped crying though when another figure, a young girl, approached.

"Wesley?" The little girl asked, looking at the boy in concern.

"No…" The older, modern Wesley muttered from where he was standing frozen, watching the scene.

"Who are you?" The younger Wesley asked suspiciously. "Did you come up here to laugh at me?" The girl rolled her eyes, the motion exaggerated.

"Of course not." The little girl replied. "Don't be an idiot. My name's Allie, what's yours?" The girl introduced herself as she helped Wesley up off the pole.

"Thanks." The younger Wesley muttered. "My name is Wesley, by the way." He added.

"Nice to meet you Wesley!" His response was muffled as the memory began to fade out and Wesley and Dr. Facilier returned to the bell tower. Wesley shook his head, not liking this at all. Being in a Disney movie was supposed to mean that he had new worries, new problems, and new adventures. It was his chance to start over and even here his old haunts had to come back to him. Sitting back down in the Bell Tower, Wesley covered his face in his hands, thinking to himself.

"Quite the ladies man in the day, eh Wesley?" Dr. Facilier asked, reminding Wesley of his presence.

"Shut up." Wesley growled through clenched teeth.

"Whose the girl, your girlfriend?" You can tell me anything, Wes. May I call you Wes?" Dr. Facilier asked, ignoring Wesley.

"I said _shut up_!" Wesley roared, standing up all of a sudden in his rage.

"You'd better watch your temper, there. You wouldn't want to go starting fights with the wrong sort, now would you?" Dr. Facilier asked, narrowing his eyes, clearly implying that the wrong sort included himself. As much as Wesley didn't want to admit it, Dr. Facilier had a point. He had to be careful here, he couldn't afford to get himself killed because of something stupid. Even so, Dr. Facilier had to understand that some things were too personal to tap into. This was Wesley's life and he wasn't going to have it invaded by some amateur villain.

"You don't know anything about me or who I've been." Wesley growled, trying to keep his voice calm. "And that girl has nothing to do with _anything._ It is none of your business!"

"Have I touched upon a sore subject maybe?" There was a long silence as Wesley glared at Dr. Facilier at a loss for words. He wished very much that he could just wipe that smug smile off his slimy face. "Just as I thought…very interesting. Well, it's been a pleasure doing business with you. Until tomorrow, then?" When Wesley didn't respond, Dr. Facilier laughed. "Who am I kidding, where are you going to run to while you're stuck up here?" He then tipped his hat and smirked. "Toodles!" He added before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

**Ending Note: I hope you liked that! I don't know how well I got Dr. Facilier, being as I've only seen the movie twice. If I made anything OOC, feel free to tell me and I'll do my best to fix it! Sorry if the flashback was boring, I'm just setting things up here. **_**Please**_** review? puppy dog eyes**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of these Disney movies. I do however, own Wesley and Olivia**

**Forward: Another new character introduction, yay! So far I've only covered Geppetto, Mickey, Frollo, Jiminy, and Dr. Facilier, I believe….but more are to come! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, this is one of my favorites. If anything is OOC or doesn't make sense or anything, please tell me! Enjoy!**

"How are we gonna get to Basil's?" Olivia asked cheerfully, as she walked down the deserted streets of Italy with Jiminy. They'd been walking for a while now and still Olivia had no idea how they were supposed to go movie hopping. Would there be an object that made them disappear then reappear in another movie? Would there be a mirror or puddle that they would have to pass through? Would they just click their heels together like Dorothy and just _wish _to be in the other world? The only reason Olivia hadn't asked earlier was because the walk was long and it was an interesting thing to think about.

"There is a portal, down at a cave, nearby." Jiminy answer, turning around to look at Olivia. "It shouldn't take too long to get there!" Olivia looked shocked at the news, imagining when in the movie _Pinocchio _was there a shore. Then she remembered the scene near the end of the movie, where Pinocchio had nearly died in a cave. But how were they to get there? Swim through the waves?

"Um…Jiminy?"

"Yes?" Jiminy paused, narrowing his eyes in concern. "What's bothering you?"

"I…I can't swim." She looked down then, feeling embarrassed. However, Jiminy just laughed and continued on his way as though nothing had happened.

"Don't worry! We're taking a boat there! Do you know how to row?" Olivia smiled at that, feeling relieved.

"Well, sure! That's easy!" She replied, happily. It wasn't that she had no strength in her arms, it was more that she couldn't swim under the water for fear of drowning. Still, her arms were a little small to row an entire boat alone. "But I need some help and aren't you too small to row?"

"That's true. But I know someone who can help! You didn't think I'd make you row all on your own, did you?" Clearly, she had. But being as Olivia wasn't a very good liar, she figured the effort was fruitless. Besides, she was too busy feeling dumb to think of that possibility.

"Well, I…" Olivia muttered, trying to come up with a good reason for believing that Jiminy would hang her out on a limb. But she didn't come up with any.

"Of course I wouldn't!" Jiminy replied, kindly. "Come on, we need to hurt up if we want to make it to Baker Street in time!" Olivia and Jiminy then walked at a more brisk pace, passing through the eerie street much quicker. They both kept silent, making sure not to attract any attention to themselves. Finally they stopped at an old abandoned building. Jiminy went in first, with Olivia behind. Olivia had bad feeling in the pit of her stomach about this place but she hastily tucked that worry away.

"Hello? Jiminy asked, his voice echoing off the walls and through the building. Olivia held her breath anxiously. A shadowy figure approached then, with an animal like body.

"Whose there? What do you want?" The voice asked, looking at Olivia in confusion. That hadn't sounded like a female voice…

"My name is Olivia." Olivia replied, trying to sound and look brave. "This is my friend-"

"Hey! I know you!" The man interrupted, looking down at Jiminy. He then took a step forward to get a better look at the cricket and when he did, Olivia was able to recognize him. She gasped silently, terrified and shocked. It was Honest John. Honest John narrowed his eyes at Jiminy suspiciously.

"You were friends with the puppet boy, weren't you? What are you doing here?" The stranger asked harshly. Jiminy just shrugged the insult off.

"I need your help." Jiminy stated bluntly. "I need to get to the portal and I need someone to help row a boat up there." Honest John laughed coldly at that.

"And what makes you think I'll help you? Do you have any _idea_ how much money I lost thanks to you and...and…your tomfoolery!" He spluttered, his voice quiet but in a rage nonetheless. Jiminy just raised an eyebrow, taking the insult lightly. He had no reason for feeling guilty about what he'd done, he had kept a criminal from conning an innocent kid even more then he already had and from obtaining more money illegally.

"Well, from what I've heard, things aren't going too well for you right now, are they?" Jiminy asked, changing the topic, his voice cool. "The stagecoach hasn't been paying you much at all, has he?" He elaborated.

"And why would you think that?" Honest John retorted, trying to gauge out if Jiminy was bluffing about his knowledge in hopes of prying information out of him or not. Jiminy gestured to the dirty building around him.

"It's not too hard to figure out." Jiminy stated. "How about this? If you help me, I'll allow you to go to whatever world you want. You can make your living there. Just don't cause too much trouble, you hear!" Olivia stared at the two animals in shock. These were Disney characters, for crying out loud! Any Disney hero in the right mind would never make a shady deal with a villain!

"Jiminy, you can't!" Honest John glanced at Olivia briefly before smiling.

"It's a deal." Honest John replied. Still smiling, he grabbed his stuff. In a small pack he brought some cards, a pipe and other odds and ends things. He was holding in his hand a cane, and was wearing his infamous ripped top hat. He then followed Jiminy and Olivia out the door. Jiminy took the lead then, being as he knew which direction they were going. Honest John and Olivia followed him.

"So what's your name, little girl?" Honest John whispered to Olivia.

"Olivia. What's yours?" Olivia replied, keeping the answer short without being rude.

"Honest John, they call me. The most honest person you'll ever meet!" He added proudly, grinning a fake grin. Olivia barely held bad from rolling her eyes. He was such a sleaze, it was hard to believe he'd ever fooled Pinocchio.

"Oh, really?" Olivia asked, feigning curiousity.

"Truly. Pleased to meet you, Miss Olivia." He added, tipping his hat to her.

"Yeah…" Olivia muttered, not wanting to say 'same to you' as it would be a lie. Lying was Honest John's game, not hers.

"So, what do you need the portal for?" Honest John continued, determined to proceed with the conversation. "A young girl like you shouldn't be out here, all alone and unprotected. Didn't your parents ever tell you how dangerous it is outside?" Honest John whispered, his voice holding a clear threat in it. Olivia shivered and it wasn't because of the cold.

"Yeah." Olivia managed to reply, her voice cool. "They also told me not to talk to strangers." Honest John laughed at that, as though it were a joke.

"That's good advice." He replied, still laughing. He then took a step closer to Olivia, so that she could feel his fur lightly brush over her skin giving her goosebumps. "Strangers can be _very _dangerous to talk to if you don't know what you're doing." Olivia took a step back.

"I know." Fortunately, the conversation had to reach its end at that point, being as they were at the dock. Jiminy stopped walking and turned to his two companions.

"We're here!" Jiminy announced. "Why don't you take the front, John?"

"Honest John, if you don't mind." Honest John corrected. "Why don't I take the back? Cover the rear and keep you safe?" Honest John suggested, his face showing concern and as much kindness as he could muster. Jiminy snorted.

"Don't take me for a fool!" Jiminy admonished, offended. "You're nowhere near as honest as your name wants us to believe! We'll get attacked in a heartbeat if you can get something from it. I'd prefer Olivia took the back." Honest John shrugged, as though he didn't care either way.

"Suit yourself." The three then stepped into the boat. Honest John was sitting in the front and Jiminy and Olivia were behind him. They began rowing almost immediately. Jiminy was watching Honest John carefully the entire time. Finally, Olivia could no longer stand the silence.

"Excuse me? Honest John?" Olivia asked meekly, scared to be speaking to this villain. If he was speaking to her, that was a bit scary but it wasn't too bad. Trying to muster the strength to speak to him was a lot more terrifying, though.

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind me asking…" Olivia asked, than paused nervously. She wasn't so sure that this was the best idea. "…where's Gideon?" The boat then jerked to a stop, sending Jiminy flying into the back. Honest John snapped around, narrowing his eyes at Olivia suspiciously. All his fake warmth and friendly front were gone now, and his eyes were instead cold and suspicious. She now understood why this fox was considered a villain.

"What do _you _know about him?" Honest John asked. Olivia could hardly respond, for she feared her voice would only come out in squeaks.

"J-just that he's y-your friend, sir." She stuttered. Jiminy, shook his head behind her.

"Oh, Olivia…" He sighed, knowing that poor girl hadn't known what she was getting herself into.

"_Was _my friend, if you can hall him that." Honest John spat. "He betrayed me and joined the Stagecoach. I always knew he was a fool, but…" He shook his head, lost in thought. "I was swindled…me! The greatest con artist was conned…" He snapped back into attention then, remembering that Olivia was still there. "…does _that _answer your question?" Olivia was speechless.

"I didn't-" She began, feeling guilty. She didn't like making people feel bad, even if it was a villain.

"We don't speak that nincompoop's name, understand?" Olivia nodded.

"Yes, sir." She muttered, looking down.

"Good." Honest John replied shortly, then turned back around and continued paddling. Olivia rowed along wit him. Finally, after a long while of rowing and sitting in an uncomfortable silence, they reached their destination. It was the place where Pinocchio had become a real boy and Jiminy smiled sadly, feeling nostalgic and depressed all at once. Honest John and Olivia arrived there a moment later. They made their way over to the portal quickly. The portal looked like a swirling vortex in the middle of the rock wall. Honest John stared it for a moment, before smiling evilly. "Well, catch you two later! It's been a _pleasure._ "He tipped his hat at the word 'pleasure', than stepped into the portal, still grinning. Olivia stared at him for a moment longer, wondering what kind of monster she and Jiminy had unleashed upon the Disney world.

"Where do you think he's going?" Olivia asked, curiously. Jiminy looked at her, a sad smile on his lips.

"I don't think we want to know, Olivia." Olivia nodded at that, Jiminy was probably right there.

"True…so off to Baker Street then?" Jiminy nodded.

"Yes. Take my hand, you don't know the way yourself."

"Okay." Grasping Jiminy's hand, they stepped into the portal together. Lights flashed as the world seemed to spin madly out of control. A moment or so later, the confusion stopped, leaving Olivia dizzy and slightly nauseous. Looking next to her, Olivia noticed that Jiminy was suddenly the same size as her. She then looked forward to see that she was already at Basil's home. In front of her lay a small door, with the front reading 221B Baker Street. After a moment of silence, Jiminy knocked on the door.

**Ending Note: I'm not so sure how my writing was here, but I think it wasn't **_**too **_**awful…at least I really hope so. I love Honest John and I think he's a very underestimated villain. I also can not wait to write Basil, since he's one of my all-time favorite Disney characters (So are Frollo and Jiminy Cricket...). Please review! I'd love to hear what people think and if there are any changes I should make to make the story more enjoyable and better!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of these Disney movies. I do however, own Wesley and Olivia**

**Forward: This chapter is **_**very **_**boring, but it is very important to my story. I just want to say that the chapter after this is one of my favorites, so it's worth reading through this chapter to get to. This chapter is a LOT of OC background and working on, and any ideas or changes would be very helpful. This chapter is also **_**very **_**angsty, dramatic, and dark. Still, please read and enjoy! **

Sitting by the windowsill, Wesley sighed. What was happening to him? He was a normal kid with normal problems. So why had this fate chosen him? Not everybody got to enter fairytale worlds, but he did. It was like a dream come true…to some other kid. To Wesley, it was just frustrating. All he wanted was to be home with his sister, worrying about his small insignificant worries. When Dr. Facilier had taken him back to his past he had made it look like some classic tragic childhood. But Wesley knew that it was so much more complicated then that. Besides, what did showing him that even achieve? It wasn't like Wesley could correct his mistakes if he was trapped in this tower. He had to get home in order to do that. So what was Dr. Facilier's goal, to depress him further? As Wesley pondered these thoughts, there was a knock on the door. Wesley didn't respond, but the person came in anyway. Wesley didn't even have to look. He could sense from the footsteps that it was Dr. Facilier. Wesley tilted his head slightly, indicating that he had heard the arrival. Dr. Facilier took that as his chance to begin conversing.

"Good day, Wesley. Long time no see, is it not? And what have you been up to on this glorious French morning?" Wesley sighed, getting irritated just at the sound of his voice. He wanted to, no, he _needed _to be alone right now. He needed to think some more, to plan his way out of here. But Dr. Facilier would have none of that.

"I-" Wesley began, but Dr. Facilier interrupted him.

"Oh, looking out the window I see! What. A. _Spectacular. _View!" Dr. Facilier exclaimed grandly, making his way over to Wesley. He folded his arm comfortably on the window sill and stared out at the city dreamily. "All those nice looking people going about their daily business, makes you wonder doesn't it? What would it be like…" He paused dramatically. "…if you could be out there?"

"I'd rather be out there than copped up here with _you._" Wesley mumbled, getting annoyed that his personal space was being invaded. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was having people get 'in his bubble'. Dr. Facilier snapped back into reality at the comment and turned sharply towards Wesley.

"Hey, hey, hey! Let's not get personal, shall we! I'm just making some pleasant conversation, you know! I can't have you hating me, now can I?" Wesley norted.

"No. We can't have that." Wesley replied, his voice deadpan.

"Exactly! So, what do you say to another trip down memory lane?" Dr. Facilier asked, his voice deceptively amicable. But Wesley could read right through that grin and friendly tone into the sinister motivations behind it.

"How about no? I'm not in the mood." Wesley replied, not bothering to play that 'fake' game.

"No? All right then, how about Torture Avenue? Pain Road? Disembowelment Boulevard?" Dr. Facilier asked, smiling threateningly. The puns were lame, but the threat was entirely real.

"Memory Lane sounds good." Wesley replied, slightly fearful. Dr. Facilier smiled, as though nothing was wrong about this at all.

"Fantastic!" Dr. Facilier then raised an eyebrow and with a poof of smoke sent them back to Wesley's house. They were back in Wesley's basement, back to where Wesley had been with Olivia before this whole mess had begun. There was a preteen Wesley sitting on the couch playing GameCube with a girl in pigtails around the same age as him sitting behind him. They were playing one of Wesley's favorite games, Super Smash Brothers. Wesley was playing as Mario and Allie was playing as Peach. As Wesley took a glance at the situation, the memory smacked back at him with a vengeance. He couldn't be here…no, not now…

"I've got you, Al!" Teen Wesley declared, grinning madly in the heat of the game.

"No, you don't! I've still got an umbrella!" Allie reminded him smugly.

"What help will that do?" Wesley asked, as Mario punched Peach hard and threw her flying off the board. Using her umbrella in a Mary Poppins like fashion, Peach floated back to the board.

"Told you so!" Allie grinned triumphantly. Then to her fortune, she found a sledgehammer and used that to win the game. "I win again!" Allie screamed once Mario had been killed.

"No fair! I demand a rematch!" Wesley pouted. Allie paused the game, turning to grin tauntingly at Wesley.

"I'd only win again, Wes. Besides, we've been playing all day." Allie pointed out. "Why don't we go out? Some of my friends invited me to go to the movies with them today and they said I could bring you!" Wesley glared at Allie, his mood suddenly turning serious.

"Bring me?" Wesley asked, incredulously. "What, do you _own _me?"

"That's not what they meant, doofus. Come on, we can still make it in time!" Allie tried again, not understanding why her friend was being so stubborn and grumpy all of a sudden.

"Well…I'd love to, but I can't today. Cause I have…a lot of homework this weekend!" Wesley lied through his teeth, not fooling Allie for a second.

"Don't give me that. You can't _always _have homework when I want to go out with friends. I told them I'd go, whether I bring you or not. I'd really like you to come though."

"But…I mean, why would I want to hang out with those idiots?" Wesley tried again, getting desperate now. "I'd much rather stay here with you!" He didn't like those other kids anyway. He could tell that they all thought he was a nerd and were judging Allie for being friends with him. Besides that, Wesley just wasn't a social kid. He would much rather be sitting at home with a good book then out 'hanging out'.

"Idiots? Don't call my friends idiots, Wes."

"Well they are!" Allie glared at Wesley, appalled. She was too angry to even come up with a retort, but her face was steadily turning redder. Standing up, Allie glowered down at Wesley. Wesley in turn stood up, holding his position.

"You think so? At least their not some…some…anti-social freak!" The silence that followed was deafening. The moment the words had come out of her mouth, Allie regretted them. Still, Wesley had no right to be calling her friends stupid! Even so, her comment was still harsh.

"Anti social freak?" Wesley asked, raising an eyebrow. His voice was quieter then she had ever heard it before and that scared her more then anything.

"No! I didn't mean that, it just came out! I'm so sorry…" Allie spluttered out, wishing that she could take the words back.

"Fine, if that's what you think of me then go. I can find some other person to hang out with if I wanted to. It's not like you're anything special." Wesley replied, his voice cold. Allie recoiled as if slapped. Tears were beginning to fall from her face.

"Come on, Wesley. It's not like I actually meant it…" Allie whispered, begging her friend to hear her out. "…I wasn't thinking. I was frustrated and I tend to say stupid things when I'm stressed."

"No, you tell the truth when you're stressed." Wesley argued. "The stuff you're normally to polite to say. I know you, Allie." Allie glared at him at that comment, feeling hurt and desperate all at once. He was her friend and even he couldn't understand that she didn't mean any harm! Even he had left her, now.

"Well, fine!" Allie shouted, through her tears. "I know you, too! I know you hate hanging out with people! I know you keep grudges forever since you're bitter! I know you hate me hanging out with other people besides yourself, because you're jealous! I still talk to _you _all the same!" Allie spilled out, all her frustrations at Wesley coming out in one long burst. She'd thought all these things to herself before, but she had never dared to say them aloud till now.

"I do not…what?" Wesley asked, blinking confused. Allie blushed and looked away, embarrassed.

"Never mind, I've got to go."

"Wait…did you just say that I'm jealous?" Wesley asked.

"No…yes…just forget it." Allie insisted. But Wesley wasn't giving up so easily.

"No, I'm not going to forget it." Narrowing his eyes, Wesley then began to get defensive. What Allie had said was painfully true, but he wasn't about to let her know that. "You think I'm jealous? Of what, _you?_" Allie flinched. "I don't care who you hang out with, Allie, if that's what you're worried about. Do you really think you're that special?" He laughed mockingly. "Are you _really_ arrogant enough to think that my only problem with you going out is that I'm _possessive of you?_" Allie turned away, tears now flowing freely down her cheeks.

"I'm leaving." She managed to get out.

"Fine, go hang out with your dumb friends that I'm _so _jealous of! See if I care!" Allie did leave then, the tears still falling as she walked out the door. Wesley, both past and present, flinched when the door slammed.

"Why are you doing this to me?" The present Wesley asked Dr. Facilier. Dr. Facilier just smiled evilly and caused another poof. Suddenly Wesley and Dr. Facilier were transported to another memory. They were standing in a graveyard now.

"No…I can't do this…" Wesley mumbled, trying desperately to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. Why was this happening to him? What was torturing him like this supposed to achieve?

"She died that day, didn't she?" Dr. Facilier asked, quietly. "Not looking where she was going in her anger and splat! Like a fly on a windshield. It was your entire fault." Wesley shook his head, denying the fact even though he knew it was true. Being blinded by the tears in her eyes, Allie hadn't been looking where she was going. She was a smart girl, but in the heat of the moment she'd been careless. It was one careless mistake, that was all it took. The car had seemingly come from nowhere and as it passed, one girl died. Nothing special about this case, but it meant everything to Wesley. Sinking to his knees, Wesley couldn't stop the tears from falling down his face.

"I'm so sorry…God, I am _so _sorry…" As Wesley cried, he didn't notice that the world around him was spinning once more. When he opened his eyes again, he was kneeling on the wooden floor of the bell tower. In a rage, Wesley turned to glare at Dr. Facilier, infuriated. "Are you happy now?" Wesley shouted. "You made me miserable and made me relive the worst moments of my life! Was that your goal?" Dr. Facilier rolled his eyes.

"Come now, you're a smart boy! Don't be so narrow-minded, child. What happened after the girl died?" Wesley paused at that, wondering what Dr. Facilier was getting at despite himself.

"I cried? I felt guilty, sad, depressed. What does it matter to you?"

"What did the other children think?" Wesley was silent at that, remembering back to those horrible years afterwards.

"They thought….they thought I had done it." Wesley finally admitted after a long pause. "They thought it was somehow my fault. The police came over…everyone hated me…"

"All for something you didn't do…doesn't sound fair to me." Dr. Facilier replied, quietly. Wesley shrugged.

"Yeah, well that's life. It's not fair, haven't you heard?" Dr. Facilier laughed at that comment, a real laugh and not his normal fake glee.

"More than you know." He answered, mysteriously. "But look at all those people out there again, the ones you were looking at earlier." Wesley obliged begrudgingly. They looked the same as they did before. Normal people with normal lives doing their boring everyday chores.

"Yeah? So what?"

"Look at how innocent they are. Not a care in the world. They aren't like you and me. They don't know what true pain feels like." Dr. Facilier's tone had gained a persuasive edge to it now, almost like he was offering Wesley a deal. He didn't trust that tone of voice one bit, but even so he had to admit that man was speaking the truth.

"Lucky them." Wesley agreed.

"But it doesn't have to be that way. They could understand you, Wes. Wouldn't you like that? They could understand your pain." There came the reel, dangling over the starving fishes head. The temptation that the hero must refuse, but that the villain would take willingly. And where did those fish end up anyway? The fish that ignored the bait survived. The fish that didn't…well, that was the fish that ended up on the dinner plate. Even so, the bait was very convincing. Depending on the conditions, perhaps Wesley wouldn't let this go so easily…"Well, I'll let you burn the midnight oil ruminating on that little ditty." Dr. Facilier continued, after giving Wesley the time to think it through. Turning, he began to walk away. "I might not be back tomorrow." Dr. Faciler added, but then spun around grinning madly. "But then again, maybe I might! Till then." With one last tip of the hat, he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

**Ending Note: Yeah…that chapter got a lot darker, the more I wrote. Anyway, there shouldn't be any more flashback chapters after this one. Next chapter is the introduction to Basil! Oh, how I love that chapter. **_**Please **_**review! I'd love to know what you think of this story and what I could do to improve it! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of these Disney movies. I do however, own Wesley and Olivia**

**Forward: I just want to thank everyone for their reviews! This chapter is one of my favorites, so I hope you like it! I did sort of 'borrow' one of my favorite scenes from Willy Wonka at one point, so I should mention that. Anyway, please enjoy!**

As Olivia stood in the rain with Jiminy, she couldn't help but marvel at how easily they had traveled between movies. One moment she had been in Italy and the next she was in Britain. If only real life could have worked that way, everything would be so much simpler. The other shock came from the fact that Jiminy Cricket was suddenly the same size as her, as she had been minimized to the size of a mouse. It was an odd feeling, seeing Jiminy so big, but somehow it made sense. While Olivia was pondering this all, Jiminy knocked on the door.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Jiminy asked, shouting over the rain. Olivia waited with baited breath, as she could hear footsteps coming from the opposite side of the door. Even so, the pause was longer then was to be expected. Olivia didn't mind though, the excitement was almost worth it. She knew once the door opened, she wouldn't mind the wait. Finally, a mouse appeared at the door, grinning apologetically at Jiminy. The mouse was short and plump, with the face of a kind older gentleman. It was not Basil, but instead it was Dawson.

"Sorry for the wait, you two. I was busy…er…doing some file work, I'm afraid." Dawson excused, flinching after the words came out of his mouth. He really was a horrid liar, a fault that had been especially evident over his work with Basil. The detective business required a unreadable face and mysterious presence at all times, but Dawson wore his heart on his sleeve. Everything Dawson was feeling seemed to appear on his face.

"It's no problem!" Olivia assured him, grinning kindly. There was no possible way she could get mad at this mouse, he was just too nice.

"What do we have here?" Dawson asked, noticing Olivia for the first time. He was very distracted at the moment with other thoughts and he had completely missed the presence of the little girl. "What are you doing out here in the cold? Come in!" Dawson invited, opening the door wider and allowing Jiminy and Olivia to walk in. The moment they got in, it was almost awe inspiring how similar the room looked to how it appeared on the film. It was very fancy and Victorian, but at the same time it was a mess. Random objects were sprawled onto the floor scattered all over the place. Basil was sitting on his high red chair, playing the violin to himself. He hadn't even noticed the two strangers entrance.

"Hello, Mr. Basil sir." Olivia greeted loudly, hoping to make the situation a little less uncomfortable. Walking into a man's house uninvited by them wasn't good manners and Olivia wanted to make a good impression. However, it seemed as though the host himself didn't have any manners either. He continued playing his violin, as though Olivia had not spoken.

"Basil, now really! The girl is speaking to you, don't be rude!" Dawson ordered, his voice exasperated. Basil really could be a stubborn mouse when he wanted to be. Turning to Jiminy and Olivia, Dawson smile apologetically once more. "Just ignore him, he's a bit 'off' at the moment. He's not usually like this."

"I know, I've heard." Jiminy replied, amicably. He still cast Basil a suspicious eye all the while. "He's going through a tough time, I suppose."

"Yes, well, it would be much easier if he would at least _try _to move on." Dawson replied, gritting his teeth in frustration. "Basil, come on! Enough is enough!" Basil sighed then, putting his instrument down in defeat. He turned to the two strangers, his eyes tired.

"Who let you in? What do you want? I'm retired!" Basil shouted, narrowing his eyes at Olivia and Jiminy. It wasn't the most polite of greetings, but Basil wasn't in the mood to be polite at the moment.

"The kind mouse let us in. It was cold outside, sir." Olivia replied quietly. She could deal if Basil blamed her, but she wanted to make it clear that Dawson had done nothing wrong. "He didn't want us to get sick, please don't blame him!" She added.

"True, well all right then. I suppose he had good reason." Basil agreed, not caring either way on the matter. "Now what do you want? Jiminy, I haven't seen you since Pinocchio's disappearance and what are you doing with a _human_?" There they went again, mentioning Pinocchio. If he'd disappeared that at least meant that he wasn't dead or kidnapped. As for the human remark, that left Olivia very offended indeed.

"I need to find my brother!" Olivia answered, folding her arms across her chest. Maybe Basil was a good character in movies, but he was turning out to be a real jerk in real life.

"Well in case you didn't hear me the first time, I'm retirement. I don't go on cases anymore." Basil replied, his voice cold. Sighing, Basil sunk back into his chair and threw his hands up in the air. "I'm a failure, I can't even find my own friend. I'm a sorry excuse for a detective! Oh, misery is a cold companion!" Basil moaned dramatically.

"Here we go again…" Dawson muttered. He shook his head in exasperation.

"I'm past my prime, last year's news, a hopeless case!" Basil went no, drowning in his self-pity. Gathering his composure in the most dramatic way possible, Basil continued on. "I'm afraid I can't help you. Now please, do find somewhere else to stay."

"But sir-"

"No buts! I'm out of the business, done, retired. Go take your business elsewhere!" Basil replied harshly. Olivia sighed, not sure what else she could say. Sure, there was a lot of things she _wanted _to reply with, but nothing that would help her situation. The man was just so stubborn!

"Now wait just a minute! This girl is coming to you for help. Are you really going to let her out to go find her brother herself? Have you really turned that cold?" Jiminy asked, defending Olivia. Basil did not take the bait, however.

"She has you, now doesn't she? I'm sure she will be fine. Good day, sir!" He added, bringing the argument to an end. Jiminy shook his head in anger, but decided that this wasn't worth his time anyway. Coming here had been a foolish choice.

"Come on, Olivia! Let's do what he said and find help elsewhere. We obviously won't get any help from him!" Jiminy said, fuming in anger. He'd expected that the man would at least _try _to help, it would be good for him! It was as though the man were opposed to anything that might help him! Still, Olivia had gotten an idea and she wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Jiminy, wait! Give me a minute, okay?" Jiminy sighed, knowing her efforts would be in vain. He was about to protest, then noticed the gleam in the young girls eyes.

"Fine, I'll wait outside. Don't be disappointed if he doesn't listen to you, Olivia." Jiminy warned her. Olivia nodded, still looking determined.

"O-olivia?" Basil asked, quietly. Olivia turned to him in surprise.

"Yes?" She asked, not understanding why Basil was suddenly so quiet. He was no longer sitting with his nose in the air, but was instead staring at Olivia with a mixture of hope and sadness.

"Are you…Olivia? Flaversham?" He asked, his voice quiet. It all made sense now, Olivia realized. He was hoping that she was the little mouse from the movie. If she lied, she was sure that Basil would help her but looking into his eyes she knew she couldn't do that.

"You mean the little mouse girl who lost her father? No, I'm not." Olivia stated bluntly. Basil sighed, turning back to his violin in disappointment. From his stance, Olivia could tell that he was ready to begin another round of self-pity. She wouldn't let him do that again, not this time. "But sir, I need you. Like that Olivia needed you. You helped her find her father, didn't you? What's so different about helping a girl find her father and helping her find her brother? I really could use your help!" She was silent after that, knowing that Basil was listening. Basil sighed, looking down at the floor beneath Olivia in shame.

"I…I can't. I'm really sorry, but I can not do this anymore." Basil said quietly. His eyes were beginning to get wet and Olivia had to fight the urge to run over right now and give him a hug. But she knew that wouldn't do any good. She had to stand her ground.

"If you did it for her, why not me?" Olivia asked, gently prompting him. She was dying of curiosity but it was also more then that. Basil was clearly hurting and he needed to get out.

"Because…because I let her down. I helped her find her father but I couldn't find her. I made a mistake when I decided to help her and I'm not going to make that same mistake again." Basil replied, tears trickling down his face. Olivia could tell this was the first time he had opened up in a while and it was something he needed to do. If she got the chance to, she should definitely help Basil find his friend.

"But if you'd never taken that case, you might never have met her and defeated Ratigan! Please, you don't have to help me to make me happy. But you should do it for her. Maybe if you help me…maybe you'll somehow help her too. Maybe…just maybe…you'll even find her along the way." Olivia tried one last time, hoping to convince him this time. She couldn't watch one of her childhood heroes deteriorate before her eyes and do nothing. She had to help him. There was a long silence, as Basil pondered over what she had said.

"Do you…really…think I might?" Basil asked, softly.

"Truly." Basil looked down once more, debating his choice in his head. He wanted to help the child, but at the same time he didn't want to be hurt again. Dawson was watching the scene with tears clearly falling from his eyes.

"Basil, I think you should listen to the girl." Dawson prompted. Basil looked down and off to the side, refusing to make eye contact with either of them.

"Oh…all right then!" Basil finally agreed, defeated. He wasn't a man who changed his mind often, because it made him feel weak and impressionable. But the girl _did_ have a point. "I suppose I'm turning soft in my old age." Basil muttered, stubbornly.

"Yes!" Olivia cheered, overjoyed. "Thank you so much! You don't know how happy-"

"Now hold on a moment." Basil interrupted, standing up. "If I head one annoying sound from you, I'm done. I don't like children. Understand?" This sounded more like the brave Basil she knew from the movie. Stiff and proud, but definitely a good guy. Olivia nodded eagerly. "Good. Now, come on. How did you get here?" Basil asked, getting right down to business. They continued their discussion on the way out of the door. Olivia repeated her situation for Basil as he listened attentively. While the two were walking out the door Dawson sunk into Basil's chair.

"Bless that girl. I didn't think Basil would ever stop moping."

**Ending Note: Oh, Basil. Such a dramatic little mouse…I love how I'm just sticking the most random characters in here xD. This scene was a bit cheesy, but I like it. Disney is practically made up of cheesiness, anyway! I hope you like it! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Disney or any of the movies or characters. I do however own Wesley and Olivia.**

**Forward: This chapter is…I like it. A new villain is introduced, which I'm not sure how well I got them in character. After all, I only saw the movie they appeared in, once and back when it was in theaters. So I hardly remember **_**any **_**of the movie let alone the characterization. Doesn't stop me from trying though! I hope you like this! (Sorry it took me so long to update. I was working on other stuff and schools ending so I've been busy with that as well…)**

For the next couple of days Wesley was left alone in the bell tower and it was a miracle that he had not begun to go crazy yet. Perhaps that was the villains master plan, turn the kid ax crazy and then mold him into a weapon. Well, Wesley was no tool and he refused to succumb to the madness. Instead he chose to use his free time thinking, being as that was the only option left. Looking out the window, Wesley could no longer remain undisturbed by the sight before him. Before they had looked like normal, average, boring people. But now they looked so…innocent. But in Wesley's opinion that was one of the biggest crimes of all. How dare they be innocent while he had to suffer? How was that _fair?_ Grabbing the figurines in frustration, Wesley continued on his epic he had created for them. With all the free time, short stories with these figurines were getting dull. They needed an epic adventure, something worthy of the legendary heroes…like Odysseus or Hamlet. Anything was better then what he was living now. Suddenly there came a knock on the door and Wesley sighed dramatically. By now it was mostly show. Sure, he didn't like the guests that came in…especially Dr. Facilier. But _anyone _was better then no one at all.

"Oh great…" Wesley muttered. "Dr. Facilier?" He shouted, so as to be heard. "Frollo?" Instead of the usual reply, there was an eerie silence that followed. "…somebody?" Wesley asked, starting to get fearful now. After all, what if it was one of the _truly_ terrifying Disney villains? Like The Evil Queen or Maleficent or something? When the door opened, Wesley could hardly look for fear that the person before him would turn him into a mouse or some other much more horrific form of torture. The person who appeared before him however, was nothing like what he expected. He was….worse. It was Syndrome, from the Incredibles. Smirking at Wesley, Syndrome strode across the room to him as though he owned the place.

"Watcha' doing?" Syndrome asked. "Playing with toys? Seems a bit lame for the newest villain on the block to be doing." Wesley raised his eyebrow at the comment. Were the villains really cocky enough to believe that their plan to turn him into a weapon was really going to work?

"Newest villain? Please. I'm not looking to be evil, thanks. I just want to go home." Wesley insisted, starting to get bugged by this all. He didn't _want _some lame 'Heroes Fall' or 'Villainous Descent' or whatever it was called. All he wanted was to be back home with his _ordinary _semi-peaceful life.

"Yeah, right. I heard about you. Still not accepting it, huh?" Syndrome asked, as though Wesley turning to a villain was destined. Nothing Wesley wanted mattered into the equation.

"There is nothing to accept." Wesley replied, coldly.

"Sure, sure. So what kind of story do you have going on here?" Syndrome asked, switching the topic to another direction. He motioned towards the figurines and Wesley suddenly got self conscience. The stories he was creating were dumb fantasies and completely lame. Even a Disney villain could see that.

"…nothing. It's dumb, anyway." Wesley replied, shrugging nonchalantly. Syndrome however was barely listening to Wesley and his eyes lit up in excitement.

"Whaaaat?" Syndrome asked, holding out the 'a' for much longer then it was intended to be held for. "Is it a superhero story? Man, I used to _love_ superhero stories! I was all about them when I was your age! What's the superhero's name, huh? You have an evil villain? How'd he get evil? Mutant goop? Parents died? Avenging the death of his long-lost brother he just found out he had?" Wesley blinked up at the villain, hardly taking in any of what he'd just said. He was talking a mile a minute and quite caught up in his geeky tirade.

"Well, no…" Wesley replied, nervously. "…it's darker then that. I gave up believing in those stories a long time ago." There was a pause and Wesley could have sworn that he saw Syndrome smirk. As the silence grew longer, Wesley's feeling of unease rose. "What are you doing here, anyway? Don't you have The Incredible family to be terrorizing?" Wesley sneered. They wiped the grin off the nerds face to Wesley's satisfaction.

"Well, not yet." Syndrome sighed. "But I'm working on a new plan! Not right now though, right now…let's call this little meet-and-greet a lunch break. Because hey man," He spread out his arms wide and yelled loudly "who doesn't love free lunch! Huh?" Wesley rolled his eyes at the wannabe villain's over-the-top antics. Syndromes expression immediately changed to a much more serious one then, one that Wesley was ashamed to admit was a bit…well, frightening. He crossed his arms and slowly leaned forward, invading Wesley's personal space. "I was asked _specifically _to come visit you today." Wesley gulped, but tried to keep his tough front up nonetheless.

"Well aren't you special?"

"Very, thanks. But before we get back to business, why don't we go outside?" Syndrome replied smoothly. Wesley stifled a laugh at that. Like he would ever be seen outside with this loser.

"While you're in that god-awful costume? No thanks." Wesley sneered. After all, that awful was just…hideous. It was so gaudy and over-the-top, everything that Wesley hated. Just being out in public with a guy in that suit would be an embarrassment,

"Hey! Don't. Diss. The costume!" Syndrome shouted, getting _extremely _defensive. "It's not like anyone will notice us, anyway. You ever seen a real life invisibility shield?" Well, clearly he would be seeing one now. With that being said, Syndrome leaped out the window, gliding down like some form of a monkey. Wesley was forced to follow, as much as heights unnerved him.

"Are you sure people can't see us?" Wesley asked, as they landed safely on the ground. Syndrome laughed, patting (well, more of slapping roughly) Wesley on the back.

"You did hear me say 'invisibility shield', correct? Don't _worry_! We'll be_ fine_!" Syndrome assured him, but Wesley couldn't say that he trusted the man's word. After all, villains _were _notorious for overlooking small details.

"All right…" Wesley answered hesitantly. "…so what's your agenda? Bring out my childhood trauma? Throwing 'mutant goop' at me as you put it?" Wesley asked sarcastically. He knew what this was really about and it wasn't just 'chilling out'.

"Nah, the Doc already did that for me!" Syndrome replied, referring to Doctor Facilier. "I'm just here for a nice chat!" Wesley _really_ doubted that.

"Oh, even better."

"Hey, I have an idea! What do you say to getting out of here?" Syndrome suggested with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Wesley looked at him as though he were nuts. They had already left the bell-tower and the only way "out of here" would be to go back home and to the real world.

"We _are _out of here. Do you mean go back home?" Wesley asked, getting impatient. It was nice to wish, even if he knew that there was little chance that they would be going back there.

"No, I don't have the power to do that!" Syndrome said, than paused as though he had said something he wasn't meant to have said. "Not…yet…anyway…just a trip to another world. Perhaps a movie with some yummy snacks. Hey, have you been to the new French place?" Syndrome rambled. Wesley scoured his mind for a French place and he arrived at the conclusion that Syndrome either meant Ratatouie or Beauty and the Beast. Well, Beauty and the Beast wasn't a _restaurant _so….

"You do know that a rat cooks the food there, right?" Wesley asked, slightly disgusted at the thought. Sure, the idea was cute _in a kids movie_. In real life however, Wesley preferred his food to be _human_ made.

"Seriously? That's awesome!" Syndrome gushed. Of course he would like that. He was just the sort of Disney weirdo to accept these kinds of things. "So where do _you_ want to go?"

"Well…I suppose Ratatouie doesn't sound _too_ bad…" Wesley admitted, with no other option coming to mind. Besides, even though a rat cooked the food at least it was edible. And the reviews had all been good for the restaurant according to the movie. So why not?

"Ratatouie?"

"The new French restaurant." Wesley expanded. How he knew more about Disney then a Disney character himself was beyond him. Well, not really. After all, this was _Syndrome _we were talking about here.

"Oh, awesome! I knew I'd rub off on you eventually!" Syndrome said with a wink and nudge. Wesley grumbled under his breath, uncomfortable and annoyed.

"So how do we get there?" Wesley asked, continuing the conversation onto a less uncomfortable pathway.

"We'll have to make a break-in." Syndrome replied, as though sharing a guarded secret. "There's a portal hidden deep underground, in a land where no man has ever gone!" He leaned in dramatically and whispered the last part. "A secret lair, actually." Wesley pretended to be interested, but only for a moment. It was easy enough to figure out what 'secret lair' he meant, being this was one of Wesley's favorite movies.

"Oh! Do you mean the Court of Miracles?" Wesley asked, stomping effectively on Syndromes spirit. He couldn't help but smile triumphantly at having upset the melodramatic villain. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, after all!

"Oh, come on! How did you know that?" Wesley just smirked, refusing to say a thing. They walked the rest of the way to the court, which happened to be a _very_ long walk. The entire time Syndrome babbled on about who knows what, to which Wesley eventually tuned him out. After all, he had had much practice in the skill during his childhood. Eventually they reached the gravestone and Wesley almost heaved a giant sigh of relief at having finished that long and torturous journey. But being dramatic was Syndromes weakness, not Wesley's. It didn't take long to get through the dark and dank tunnels underneath the tomb but it _was _a bit hard to be quiet the whole time. Finally they reached the area where the gypsies were concentrated and Wesley noticed a portal lying on a stage before them. Before Wesley could walk towards the portal however, Syndrome pulled him back. Wesley turned to him in surprise and annoyance to which Syndrome only widened his smile.

"Hey kid. Watch _this_." Syndrome instructed quietly. In return, Wesley crossed his arms but followed the order. He almost didn't _want_ to see what the villain was doing, nonetheless be a part of it. It was then that Syndrome turned off the invisibility shield, effectively alerting the gypsies to their presence.

"Why did you do that?" Wesley hissed, shocked that Syndrome could be _that_ dumb.

"Shut up!" Syndrome ordered, looking pissed off and surprisingly threatening. Wesley immediately stopped talking out of fear. "Now just listen and pay attention, my young apprentice." Syndrome smirked. Turning back to the crowd, Syndrome let out a loud evil laugh that echoed through the room. "_Hello everybody_! How are y'all doing?" Syndrome shouted as though he were an MC. The gypsies in turn gaped at Wesley and Syndrome. Syndrome raised an eyebrow and grinned, while Wesley blushed and looked away. "No response? Oh, you guys are a _bore_! I hate bores! They are just a drag, you know? Anyway, you see where I am now? The portal, that's right! I'm going to use this portal to transfer into another world and you know what the best part is? _None of you can do a thing to stop me._ Think on that, gypsies! You never expected the famous Syndrome to come, now did you?" The gypsies whispered amongst themselves, clearly not recognizing the so-called "famous" villain's name. "No you didn't! And now, my young friend and I will escape without even a scratch on us! Sayonara suckers!"

With nothing more to be said, Syndrome then turned, grabbed Wesley, and crossed over into the portal. For a moment Wesley hesitated, turning back to see the crowd below staring at them in shock and anger. He felt a sudden desire to apologize but right before he could carry through with the act he stopped. What was he apologizing for? Syndrome was the idiot here, not him. Actually, not even Syndrome. It was the gypsies who were foolish enough to be bamboozled by Syndrome of all people. Besides, these were only vagabonds, useless to society as a whole. They were human alright, but not _important_ people. So without another word, Wesley followed Syndrome.

**Ending Note: Just saying, I have absolutely nothing against Gypsies and I do not think they were being idiots. That's Wesley's opinions, not mine. Oh, and as you saw Syndrome was the villain! For some reason he **_**terrified **_**me when I saw him in theaters….maybe it's the freaky eyes? I dunno. But anyway, we're on to more movies! Yays! I hope to update soon, but my story is at a bit of a brick wall right now and I don't know where to go yet. Anyway, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Disney or any of the movies or characters. I do however own Wesley and Olivia!**

**Forward: Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, I'm still not too happy with it so I might change it soon…Anyway, we're back with Olivia! Oh, I love writing these three! Basil & Jiminy are like my favorite characters in all of Disney, so….anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

"So where are we off to now?" Olivia asked eagerly, as she walked down the road with Basil and Jiminy. She couldn't wait to get this adventure on the road and save her brother. Yes, Olivia understood how dangerous this situation was. But who _didn't _want to go on an adventure like one from the movies? Danger, heartbreak, and fear were always a part of those stories, but so were happy endings. So Olivia would take anything that came at her and she _would_ eventually get home, learn new lessons, and make new friends. She just couldn't wait to start!

"To the portal, so we can get out of here. Obviously your brother is not in my world." Basil replied, shortly.

"Oh." Olivia replied, satisfied with that answer. Like the last movie they would travel until they reached a portal. The walk should take about...ten minutes? An hour? Okay, scratch that. Olivia had absolutely no idea where they were going, thus she had no idea how long it would take to get there. "Where is the portal?"

"At Ratigans old place." Olivia nodded.

"But won't Ratigan be there?" Olivia asked, nervous despite herself. She may have longed for adventure, but she wasn't stupid. She was _not_ going to walk straight into the lions den without knowing why.

"No." Basil answered, bluntly. "He left there a long time ago."

"Where'd he go?"

"He's not there, alright?" Basil replied, staring to get annoyed now. If this girl asked _one more question…_

"Oh, okay." Olivia replied, oblivious to Basils glare. "Are you going to be normal sized in the next world? What is the next world we're going to, by the way?" Olivia asked, slamming into Basil at the last question. At the collision Olivia looked up surprised. Why had Basil stopped? Was everything okay? Basil slowly turned around, smiling tightly at Olivia. He looked as though he were barely holding in his rage.

"Remember when I mentioned annoying questions?"

"Yeah…" Olivia replied, not understanding where Basil was coming from. Basil motioned slowly with his hands, still smiling tightly. He looked as though he were trying to tell Olivia something. Then it hit her, maybe she had been asking a _lot_ of questions recently…"Oh…" The rest of the walk was spent in silence, although Olivia still had plenty of questions to ask. She didn't want to annoy Basil anymore then she already had, after all. Finally they entered Ratigan's lair and found the portal. The portal was in the middle of the deserted room, long since abandoned.

"Basil?" Olivia asked, flinching when he turned to respond. Basil sighed, exasperated.

"Yes?"

"Where _are _we going now? How could you know where my brother is?" She asked the two major questions that had been on her mind. She had tried desperately to understand how Basil knew where Wesley was, but none of her ideas made any sense. There was just no possible way to know where her brother was in this great maze of Disney movies. Besides, Basil had been moping before she had arrived, thus implying that he had not heard about Wesley or done any research to find him

"Oh, I have no idea where he is." Basil replied, waving a hand dismissively. As though this were no concern, even though this was the entire purpose of their journey…

"What? You've been lying to us this entire time?" Jiminy accused, beginning to get angry now. First Basil had put on a show getting out of his house and now he had no idea what he was doing? Was there anything Basil actually _could_ do?

"'Lying' is a nasty way to put it. I prefer to say…withholding information." Basil replied, uncomfortable. After all, it was the villains who lied, not the good guys. Villains played tricks and made things up for their own benefit. Basil would _never_ do a thing like that.

"Why I ever thought it would be a good idea to come to you, I'll never know." Jiminy muttered in disgust. Sure, Basil could solve cases like it was nobodies business. But he was quite a difficult person to deal with all the while.

"Oh, nonsense. You know I'm the best detective around these parts. I said I didn't know where the girl's brother was, not that I didn't have a plan." Basil argued, recovering from his earlier embarrassment easily. Besides, it wasn't like he was just wandering around aimlessly hoping to find the boy. He _did_ have a plan on how to find the girl's brother, which was more then most would have in his situation.

"Alright, what _is_ your plan?" Jiminy challenged, knowing that he had no other option but to listen to the mouse.

"It's a simple plan, really." Basil explained. Turning to Olivia, he continued. "Olivia, answer me this. Have you ever lost something? A toy perhaps?" Olivia nodded, unsure of where Basil could possibly be going with this.

"Yeah…"

"Now think back. What did you do to find that item?" Olivia paused, thinking back on all the items she'd ever lost. It was then that she remembered her old yoyo, a very treasured item. Back when she had been younger, she could have entertained herself for hours with that thing. But then, a few years ago, she had misplaced it and nearly tore her house in half looking for it. But to no avail. She _had_ found it about a year ago however, while cleaning up her room. At that point she no longer cared to play with it anymore but it excited her to find it nonetheless. Turning back to Basil, she answered his question.

"I looked all over my house for it. But how will that help here?" She continued, trying to follow Basil's line of thought. "We have every Disney movie to search through!" This was going to be impossible, Olivia thought in despair.

"Yes, that's true. But tell me this. When you searched your house, did you find that item?"

"Well, no…" Olivia admitted. This wasn't helping her panic anymore, though. "Usually I got too frustrated and gave up." Okay, so Wesley was never going to be found. Was that what Basil was trying to tell her?

"Exactly. And when _did_ you find your item?" Olivia paused, unsure of what Basil was thinking.

"I didn't." Olivia responded, slowly. "Usually once I had forgotten about it and didn't need it anymore it showed up." Olivia answered, to which Basil did not reply. Instead he just stared at her, urging her to put the pieces together herself. It took a few moments, but finally Olivia realized what Basil was trying to tell her. Before she could speak her thoughts aloud though, Jiminy spoke.

"So your plan is to not look for her brother in order to find her brother?" Jiminy asked, skeptically. When worded that way, there was no doubt that the plan was foolish.

"Precisely!" Basil exclaimed, joyful that the two had finally pieced to together his 'brilliant' plan.

"Er, Basil…" Olivia began, hesitantly. This plan was still not making complete sense to her yet and she couldn't shake her unease. This plan was _not_ going to work and she wanted to be home as soon as possible. Finding her yoyo had taken _years_ and Olivia just didn't have that kind of time. "I understand that that's worked before…but we have to find Wesley quickly. Sometimes it took me months, even years, to find whatever I lost." Basil just smiled comfortingly, as though the young girl's worries made sense but were needless.

"Yes, of course. Don't you think I've thought that through?" Basil asked, a bit offended at the assumption that he was incompetent. "Imagine this world as still water. We've been the same for a while now. Suddenly some bad things happen and everyone is suspicious of the slightest little change in the water." Olivia opened her mouth, about to ask what this had to do with anything, but then Basil continued. "Your brother comes and that is a _very _big change to our world. A huge wave, you might say. So my plan is simple. We find trouble, we find your brother. Got it?" Olivia nodded, scrunching her face in an attempt to work out what he had just explained.

"I think so…" Olivia responded, not completely sure she understood but she had gotten the main gist of what Basil had said. It wasn't something that was difficult to grasp, but it still didn't sound too certain. It was just much too flimsy for her to accept. "So what world is in the most trouble?" Olivia asked, knowing that was where she was to go.

"We're all in bad shape. But there's one world where we have a spy planted on the other side. That spy might be able to tell you where your brother is." Olivia nodded, thinking that that made much more sense then his earlier plan.

"So we're finding a spy to tell us where trouble is and Wesley will be where trouble is?" Olivia asked, trying to make certain of what Basil had just said.

"Yes, that's about it." Basil answered, smiling a small smile.

"You can't seriously tell me that you're trusting-" Jiminy began, before Basil quickly silenced him by placing his hand over the cricket's mouth.

"Who?" Olivia asked, genuinely curious now.

"I can't speak it here, anyone could be listening. You'll found out soon enough. Now come on, we've got your brother to save." Basil whispered, letting go of Jiminy with an urgent look at the former. Jiminy did not look happy, but he also did not tell who the spy was. With everything having been explained Basil stepped through the portal, followed closely by Jiminy and Olivia.

**Ending Note: Alright, so I based the 'yoyo' story off of my Gameboy mainly. I lost that thing for practically an entire **_**year **_**until I realized it was next to my bed. That was fun…Same with my Pokemon game, that took me **_**years**_**. I'm not the greatest with keeping track of my things…Anyway, so we're going to meet a spy soon! Hmmm, who could that be? What movie are they going to? So many questions! Please review! =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Disney or any of the movies or characters. I do however own Wesley and Olivia!**

**Forward: Thanks for all the reviews so far! This chapter was fun to write. It's mostly talking but I always think the talking scenes are the most interesting. Some character work for Wesley too, poor guy. No one seems to want to leave him alone, do they? Ah well…I hope you like it! **

As Wesley sat across from Syndrome at Ratatouie, the realization that this was all _real_ hit him. He was with a Disney character from 'The Incredibles' and in the Disney Movie 'Ratatouie'. Eating actual Disney food. How weird was that?

"So now I'm eating Disney food with a Disney villain. Does that make me Disney, too?" Wesley wondered aloud. Perhaps he was turning into a cartoon now, becoming a part of this Disney world. That was a tiny bit awesome…but mostly just weird.

"Are you still on that?" Syndrome sighed, dramatically. "Geeeez, where's your sense of adventure? What kid didn't dream of growing up to be Superman? Or Indiana Jones? Or maybe…your best friend Syndrome?" Wesley couldn't gulp down a chuckle, that escaped at Syndromes assumption that he and Wesley were best friends. In fact, Wesley could barely _stand_ being at the same table as the guy! Wesley's gaze then returned to his usual dark glare, as he resumed his angry position against Syndrome. "Man, the other villains were right about you!"

"What other villains? What did they say?" Wesley asked quickly, dying of curiosity despite himself. After all, what kind of person _didn't_ want to know what others were saying behind their back? It didn't matter who was doing the saying, it mattered _what_ they said about him. And if it was bad, then it mattered even more!

"Oh, _now _you're interested! Egotistical, I like that!" Syndrome exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. As though wanting to know what people thought of you was a self-centered curiosity. Alright…so maybe it was. But it was less about being self-absorbed as it was being painfully self-conscious.

"I'm not egotistical, I just don't like people talking about me behind my back." Wesley argued, getting defensive.

"Why should you care? Aren't you too _cool_ for that? Being a villain is _lame_, right? No! Being a villain means not having to care about what others say about you. It means being the one in power!" Syndrome shouted, causing a scene. With each word his voice got a little louder up until now, as he had reached his climax. With no more room to raise his volume, Syndrome pounded a fist on his table to exaggerate his point. "The one doing the stomping, not the one being stomped _on_. Don't you _want _that?" Wesley was silent for a moment, taking in what Syndrome had said. The guy may be crazy, but he had a good point. That sounded like a great position to be in, to have that kind of control. To be able to do whatever he wanted to people instead of being the one who was manipulated and used. To show the world that he was _not_ the kind of person to be underestimated and made fun of. But becoming a villain wouldn't do him any good there. They were _evil_ and they used their power to destroy the world. That was just wasteful, in Wesley's opinion.

"Sure I do. But I don't need to be evil to achieve that. I mean, you guys just kill people and ruin lives. That's not for me." Syndrome let out a loud laugh at that, attracting even more attention.

"Kill people and ruin lives?" Syndrome repeated, skeptically. "Come on, I would _never_ do that!" Wesley raised an eyebrow, just as skeptical. Syndrome had killed _loads_ of people; that was what a super villain did after all. To say that he would never kill a person was just a blatant lie. "Alright, so a _few_ people died, but you gotta' break some eggs to make an omelet, right? And really I was only aiming for the one guy. It's not my fault that a couple people thought, "Hey, I know, let's mess with the _genius villain with the superguns!_" I mean, _come on!_ And I'm the one in the wrong here?" Syndrome ranted, hardly taking a breath. Wesley could only stare for a few seconds before being able to formulate a response.

"Well, I don't have anyone I'm "aiming" for if you want to pit it that way." Wesley managed to get out.

"WRONG!" Syndrome shouted, to which Wesley jumped in his seat. "Come on man, I may have known you for about-" Syndrome checked his watch quickly, "-eighteen minutes, but it doesn't take a super genius to figure out that there's someone in that head of yours that you want revenge on…" Syndrome went off, acting like he knew how Wesley's mind worked. The worst part was that Syndrome was actually….well, he was actually _right._

"Clearly it _doesn't _take a super genius…" Wesley muttered, trying to turn the tables around. Syndrome just leaned it smiling.

"…or something." There was a long uncomfortable silence (mainly on Wesley's part) till the waiter finally arrived. He was an older gentleman in a fancy tuxedo.

"Excuse me sirs, would you like me to take your order?" the man asked in a British accent, although they were in France. If Disney made talking mice, Wesley supposed that a British waiter in France was average. A little strange…but one of the more normal things around here.

"Yeah, sure. I'll have the-" Syndrome pointed to a food on the menu, not caring enough to look.

"Ah, the ratatouille. Good choice sir." The waiter answered, his voice completely deadpan. He then turned to Wesley. "And for you?"

"Um…I'll have the same thing." Wesley stammered, caring less about the food then the conversation he was now having.

"Very well, and for drinks?"

"Got any pop?" Syndrome smirked.

"No." The waiter replied, his voice lacking any emotion whatsoever.

"Diet pop?"

"No."

"Pop Zero?" The waiter sighed, getting annoyed now.

"Sir, is there anything else you wish for that is not…" he paused, his face squirming as though getting the words out of his mouth was a painful experience. "…pop." He finally managed to get out.

"Fine, gimme' some water then."

"Two please!" Wesley added, before the waiter exploded in his frustration. Instead, the waiter just turned sharply and left, muttering to himself. Syndrome took his exit to signify that he was now able to resume his conversation.

"Now don't think that little intermission with Baron Bon Waiterstein has made me forget about our little question, huh?" Syndrome said, leaning in. Wesley pushed his seat back, unwilling to continue this line of questioning. He didn't like being put on the spot and being carefully manipulated into believing things that were not true. Especially when those things were about himself.

"I think the waiter's name tag said Jacques…" Wesley muttered instead, switching the conversation.

"Someone's avoiding the question." Syndrome sang, calling Wesley out on his plan. Wesley sighed, looking down at his feet in determination.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Wesley mumbled.

"C'mon, who am I going to tell?" Syndrome whined, reminding Wesley of how one of his friends might have acted in elementary or middle school. Telling secrets had never been a fun pastime, especially since certain people would become exceedingly annoying if they didn't know while others would spout your secret out to anyone who would listen. This was the reason Wesley never told anyone his secrets.

"If I tell you, will you shut up for the rest of lunch?" Wesley spat, hoping that perhaps that might work.

"I can't make any guarantees." Syndrome replied, smiling cheekily. Wesley rolled his eyes, already doubting his decision. "All right, fine." Syndrome added, noticing that Wesley was 'not amused'.

"Alright….I was…it's stupid." Wesley mumbled, unable to get the words out. That was how secret telling had always been for him, on the few occasions that he'd actually spoken his secrets to someone. It was as though he were literally unable to speak them aloud.

"Stupid? Nothing's _really_ stupid! Just between you and me-" Syndrome leaned in, as though telling a guarded secret. "I turned evil cause my childhood hero was an ass, even I'll admit my evil background wasn't so great." Wesley chuckled, as Syndrome was right there.

"Yeah, well you and me both." Wesley replied.

"Your childhood hero is an ass?" Syndrome asked in confusion. The similarity was neat, but a little _too _coincidental, to be very likely.

"Well, not exactly…" Wesley explained, trying to think of the right wording to tell Syndrome what he was thinking. "…my childhood heroes are…well, they were…they were you guys." Syndrome looked at him skeptically for a moment, then noticing Wesley's downcast gaze, he smiled widely. The smile grew wider and wider until he was now laughing gleefully.

"Whoooooa, I'm your hero?" Syndrome asked, his voice excited. He paused a moment before his face darkened in anger. "Wait, I'm an ass?" Wesley watched this little display, entertained. He then shook his head, releasing Syndrome from his disappointment.

"No, not you! The good guys! You know, Simba, Robin Hood, Aladdin, Hercules…they were like idols to me as a kid. They were kind of famous in my world, you know?" Sure, Wesley had always been a bigger fan of the villains then the heroes. Even so, that didn't mean that he'd never idolized the heroes. Deep down, Wesley had always longed to be like them, to save the world and win the girl. To have everyone love him and respect him. It wasn't until later that he began to dislike the heroes and root for the villains. After all, the villains had cooler songs, nicer outfits, and better motivations. The villains weren't idiots; they just tended to overlook one vital flaw. In reality, the bad guys _should_ have won.

"_Seriously?" _Syndrome exploded, shocked and outraged. After all, he was a villain. Idolizing good guys was like sacrilege to him. "Robin Hood and Hercules I can take, but Aladdin? The kid's an 18-year-old with a monkey and an eating disorder! And Simba? In the _real_ world, you know what happens to scaredy-cat lions that run away at the first sign of danger? I'll give you a hint- it starts with a 'K' and ends with an 'illed off by a stronger lion'!" Syndrome ranted, than paused suddenly. His face dropped as though he had just realized something _very_ bad. "_Please _tell me you didn't idolize The Incredible Family?" Wesley laughed humorlessly. That movie had come out once he was older and past the age of caring. The heroes were lame and cliché in that movie, while Syndrome was just an idiot. So the movie hadn't had much of an effect either way on him.

"No, I never got too into that story." Wesley replied, truthfully.

"That story? Hey!" Before Wesley could argue back, the waiter returned and delivered their food. Syndrome grinned cheekily at the waiter as he lowered his plate onto the table. "Where's my Diet Pop?" Syndrome asked cheekily. The waiter didn't respond but turned away, muttering darkly to himself.

"I could think of a few places you could stick it…" Wesley heard the waiter muttering, although Syndrome completely missed it. Wesley figured it wasn't his place to cue him in.

"Your story…I only watched it when I was older. You guys were movies in my world." Wesley continued, getting back to the conversation. Syndromes eyes bugged out in excitement, which he hardly contained.

"Seriously? How was my movie? What was it called?" Syndrome questioned through a mouth full of food. Wesley smirked.

"The Incredibles." Syndrome groaned loudly at that, slamming his head on the table dramatically.

"Oh, _come on_!"

"Do you want to know what it was about?" Wesley asked innocently, enjoying making Syndrome squirm for once. Syndrome sighed, lifting his head a bit from the table.

"Can't get any worse from here, can it?" He groaned. Wesley's smirk just widened.

"It was about how you kidnapped Mr. Incredible and tried to kill his family and love won overall or something like that." There was a loud 'Thunk' as Syndromes head slammed into the table once more.

"_Really? _That is _not _how it happened, trust me!" Syndrome claimed, clearly frustrated and disappointed.

"Trust you? You're a villain." Wesley pointed out, grinning maliciously. Alright, so he was having a little more fun that he should have torturing the guy. Not like it matter though, Syndrome was an annoyance and a force of evil after all!

"Good point." Syndrome replied. Dropping his silverware on his plate, Syndrome clapped his hands together and leaned back in his chair. "Well, I think that about does it for today. Come on, I have to drop you back off at the church." Wesley nodded, glad to get out of there. But still, something felt…incomplete.

"But don't we have to pay for our food?" Wesley asked timidly, feeling awfully guilty at not paying. Syndrome just laughed, as he strolled out of the restaurant as if he owned the place.

"Villain, remember? Now, follow me!" Wesley hesitated for just a moment, before following the villain out. In the pit of his stomach he could feel the guilt growing but he refused to acknowledge it. After they had left, the waiter looked down at the food and sighed.

"Americans." He muttered, than walked off back into the kitchen.

**Ending Note: I'm American, just saying. Oh, how I love British people though…okay, so I really liked this chapter. Syndromes a fun guy to work with, I've got to admit. Why is it that the villains are always so much more interesting? I'm a villain girl myself, actually. Next chapter we're back with the good guy gang! Yays! Please review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Disney or any of the movies or characters. I do however own Wesley and Olivia!**

**Forward: So this is when some stuff is going to be answered! Yay, finally! I think the story will start to pick up from here on out, since most of the setting things up is done. That took only…13 chapters to do! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews again. I hope you like this chapter!**

When they emerged from the portal, the three found themselves in an abandoned home. The home (if you could call it that) was a very small and poor place, obviously the home of a jobless person. Looking out the window of the room, Olivia could see a palace that looked distinctly middle eastern. Specifically, a sultan's palace. Looking down from the window, Olivia noticed the civilization which looked to be in a similar condition to how Pinocchio's town looked. The doors were all closed and the place looked like a ghost town. Even the sultan's palace looked different. Instead of being yellow and white, like it was in the movie, the palace was now red and black and had a distinct feeling of 'doom' over it.

"Where are we?" Olivia asked meekly, hardly able to believe that this could be Agrabah. No, Agrabah was a much more cheerful and exuberant place. It was nothing like this shadow of a town was. She had to be mistaken. Jiminy however was staring at the area in disappointment and was shaking his head sadly.

"Just as I thought…" He muttered hopelessly. Turning to Olivia he added, "Agrabah."

"Agrabah…isn't that where Aladdin lives?" Olivia asked, as it also occurred to her that she was in fact, right this moment, standing in Aladdin's old home. The place he'd grown up and lived most of his life in. So why had he just abandoned it?

"Lived." Jiminy replied, bluntly. Olivia's eyes widened at the implications. He couldn't mean that Aladdin….that he had been….that he was dead…could he?

"What happened here?" Olivia whispered, sitting down at the windowsill in shock. What could have happened to Aladdin that would cause him to abandon everything? Could he really have been killed? Basil sat down besides her (being as he was the same size as her) and sighed. Jiminy sat between them.

"What happened everywhere." Basil answered, his voice sounding very stiff as was his posture. Obviously this was a touchy subject to them and although Olivia wanted to spare them the pain of having to dwell on the topic, she was also incredibly curious.

"And what was that?" Olivia pressed, her desire to know overcoming all other thoughts. It wasn't only that she _wanted_ to know, it was that she _needed_ to know. If she was going to help everyone and save her brother, she needed all the cards out on the table. Secrets would only make things harder.

"Are you sure you're ready to know?" Jiminy asked gently, laying his small hand comfortingly on Olivia's hand. Olivia crossed her arms and nodded, her mind made up.

"I'm positive. If I'm going to go running all over Disney looking for Wesley, I have to know what I'm up against!" Olivia exclaimed. Jiminy and Basil knew there was no argument for that, but she could see in their eyes that they were still hesitant on telling her the facts.

"Well, it's not the happy "Disney" stories, as you're accustomed to." Basil warned. Not that Olivia believed any differently. Clearly, the town wasn't abandoned and dark because of something good and happy. But no matter what it was, Olivia knew she had to handle it.

"I'm not in a rush." Olivia stated patiently. She'd hear this whole story out, no matter how bad it was.

"Alright. You said you know Pinocchio? And Miss Flaversham?" Jiminy clarified, to which Olivia nodded. That was true, in a way.

"Well, I've never _met_ them but…yeah, I know them." Olivia tried to explain as best she could. It would have been so much easier to just tell them that in her world they were only movie characters but she knew she must not do that. "Where are they?" She added, remembering the current situation.

"Well, you say you know about them but how much do you know? How much of their life do you know about?"

"I know about the story of how Pinocchio became a real boy and how Olivia lost and found her father and Basil defeated Ratigan." Olivia replied, remembering the movies from her childhood. Yet again the excitement of meeting these Disney characters returned, but she hurriedly squashed the emotion. This was no time for that.

"Oh, I wish I had!" Basil cried, throwing his hands into the air and frowning. Olivia frowned as well, confused. How could Ratigan have possibly survived? Falling from that high of a height meant certain death!

"You didn't? But he fell off the big clock…" Olivia mused, not understanding how this was possible.

"At one point in time, yes." Basil replied carefully. "But it's been a few long years since that incident happened." Well, that answered one of Olivia's questions. So they were at a point that was far after the events of the movies. That explained quite a bit. Like how Jiminy Cricket already knew Pinocchio and how Basil already knew Olivia.

"What happened since then?" Evidently that question had finally hit the mark, as her two friends looked at each other with an important glance. Basil sighed then and returned his focus on Olivia.

"Well, for a while everything was fine." Basil stated.

"Great, as a matter of fact! It was a world of eternal happy endings. Everything was as it should be." Jiminy added, his voice sounding almost wistful.

"Then it ended." Basil finished.

"How?" Olivia pressed, dreading the answer. She almost didn't _want_ to be answered anymore at this point, the way the two were avoiding her questions. If it was really something _that _bad, perhaps it was better left unsaid.

"We don't know. It was an ordinary, ho-hum night. I went to sleep and when I woke up the next morning…Pinocchio was gone. And then rumor had it that Honest John was back in town and up to his old tricks again." Jiminy replied, his face dark.

"Quite a similar fate befell me." Basil added on. "I woke up the next morning with the news that Ratigan had returned and a visit from Mr. Flaversham requesting that I helped him search for his daughter."

"So your friends just…disappeared? And all the bad guys came back?" Olivia repeated, trying to figure out what was going unsaid.

"Exactly." Basil replied.

"What about here?"

"The same thing that happened everywhere else." Olivia looked back around at the town and thought on that. If Olivia and Pinocchio had disappeared…that must have meant that the lead characters were the ones going. So that explained why Aladdin's home was empty and abandoned. And as for the dark kingdom…

"Jafar…" Olivia whispered in horror. This was even worse then she could have imagined. Sure, Honest John wasn't so bad. He was just some swindler, harmless really. And Ratigan was…well, he had disappeared. But what about worlds like the Lion King or Sleeping Beauty, with actual _scary _villains? With villains that would easily seize this chance at power to ruin the world that they came from? The thought was absolutely horrific and the most terrifying part was that _it was happening right now._

"Yes. And ever since then, all the Disney worlds have been thrown into chaos." Olivia nodded at that, it made perfect sense. "We grew so _relaxed _after our heroes came and saved everything and then…we never stood chance." Basil finished, shaking his head in disgust at himself and the others. Shaking his head as though to banish the morbid thoughts, Basil stood up. "Well, you two ought to get some rest. I'll keep guard for the night." Olivia stood up a moment later, staring at Basil defiantly.

"No! We can take shifts. I won't let you tire yourself out, we need you!" Olivia pointed out.

"I've got to agree with the girl, there. We'll take shifts." Jiminy also stood up, though it was hardly imposing in any way because of his height.

"Fine." Basil sighed, realizing that he was outnumbered. "But I'll go first." Jiminy and Olivia agreed with that, then went off to find a good place to sleep. Jiminy had an easy time with this, being as crickets often had to make makeshift beds at a moments notice. Olivia just used Aladdin's old blanket and slept on the ground. It was uncomfortable way to sleep, but she was so tired that she could hardly care. It took mere moments for her to fall into a deep sleep.

"Basil?" Jiminy asked, once he was sure that Olivia was sound asleep. Basil didn't make any motion to acknowledge that he had heard the cricket.

"Hmm?" He asked, still gazing out the window.

"You do know what you're doing, don't you?" Basil sighed, as though the answer were obvious.

"Of course I do! Three steps ahead of the game that's where I walk!" Jiminy sat up enough to give Basil a disbelieving stare. "Alright, I'm not _100% _sure. But I'm positive everything will come out for the better in the end. It always does, does it not?" Jiminy sighed, knowing Basil was telling the truth. In these Disney worlds there were always going to be times when things were bad. But the thing that made Disney special was that in the end, there was always the happy ending. So that gave them something to hold onto, at least.

"Your right, of course. I'm just…worried, is all." Jiminy admitted, feeling stupid now that he had gotten that out. What kind of hero fretted over stupid things like this? Heroes were supposed to be confident at all times.

"There's nothing to worry about, I assure you. Now get some rest, or you'll be on watch duty before you can fall asleep." Basil warned teasingly, to which Jiminy couldn't help but smile. Smile…now that was a weird feeling for his face.

"You've got a point there. Night, Basil."

"Good night, Jiminy."

**Ending Note: Where did all these Disney characters go? What will they do? Whose the spy? If you have a guess, feel free to comment. I think I did okay with this chapter, I was trying not to write paragraphs of information, those always drove me nuts and made it hard for me to concentrate. Anyway, on to the exciting stuff soon! Yay! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:****I do not own any of these Disney movies. I do however, own Wesley and Olivia**

**Forward: Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I had writers block for a while, but I've got a lot more figured out now! Anyway, I like this chapter. New characters added!**

It had been a few weeks since Wesley had eaten lunch with Syndrome and to be honest, he was getting lonely. The villains may have been a pain, but at least they had taken away the utter boredom and given him something to think about. Which, he was ashamed to admit; he was actually thinking quite a lot about. Dr. Facilier and Syndrome might both be annoying, but they both had really good points. What had Wesley done differently then every other person in the world to deserve this fate? He was stuck in a castle, annoyed by Disney villains, the best friend he'd ever had had died because of him, and his little sister was now gone as well. What terrible thing had he done that could warrant such awful consequences? All the other heroes had been given a break at some point and had been given happy endings. Where was his? Maybe he was right. Things didn't just come to you if you were good enough and believed. Hope, faith, and trust wouldn't magically make everything better. To make things better, he had to work for it. Maybe the villains had the right idea, after all. While Wesley was thinking about this, there was another knock on the door. Wesley groaned, irritated by the interruption. He knew it would probably be some villain again anyway, why couldn't they just barge in rudely like a normal villain?

"Why bother knocking anymore?" Wesley muttered aloud, waiting for the villain to open the door and come in anyway. When they didn't, that was when Wesley knew something was wrong. Another knock came from the door and Wesley curiously got up and walked cautiously towards the door. "Alright! I'm coming!" Wesley shouted, trying to sound brave. When he opened the door, the sight before him left him shocked. Instead of the usual villain or Frollo at the door, it was two _heroes_. Esmeralda and Phoebus, to be exact. Wesley just gaped at them in surprise, while they mirrored his expression right back at him. "Oh. Um…hello."

"Hello." Esmeralda replied suspiciously, narrowing her eyes and stiffening as though afraid that Wesley was going to attack. "And you are?"

"Wesley. I've been…living here for a while." Wesley explained awkwardly, not used to having normal, non-dysfunctional, human contact in a while. "Who are you?" He asked them, knowing it would seem even more suspicious if he already knew who they were.

"A friend of the bell ringers." Esmeralda stated vaguely, still standing in the same stiff position.

"As am I." Pheobus echoed from behind her, stepping into the room with confidence. Wesley just nodded, unsure of what to say. He couldn't tell the truth, but at the same time he didn't want to appear untrustworthy. Thinking through what to say had never been his strongest suit.

"You mean Quasimodo?" Wesley clarified, politely. They both gaped at him however, wondering how he could be on first-name basis with their friend. Phoebus remained stiff and prepared for battle, but Esmeralda relaxed considerably.

"Yes! You know him? Where is he?" Esmeralda asked quickly, worry clear on her face. Though Wesley would have loved to quench her fears, he knew he could not. Instead, he just frowned and looked away in embarrassment.

"I haven't seen him ever since I got here." Wesley answered honestly. "I assumed he would be with you two, of all people." It was true. If Quasimodo _had_ escaped the tower, it would make sense that he would seek refuge with him two best friends. But they had no idea where he was either. But Wesley had evidently said the wrong thing again, and Phoebus was now withdrawing his sword and narrowing his eyes dangerously at Wesley.

"You know us?" He asked; his voice cold. Wesley's eyes bugged out at the sword, almost feeling more threatened by Phoebus then he had felt with the villains.

"Know of…it's complicated." Wesley stuttered, trying not to think of what Phoebus would do if he didn't accept Wesley's response. "But I know you were friends with Quasimodo." He finished lamely. Phoebus did not withdraw his sword anymore, but he did not put it back either.

"You do? How do you know this? We have time." Phoebus interrogated, to which Wesley began to panic considerably. He couldn't answer Phoebus's questions without messing up timelines. But he also was unable to _not _answer the question for fear that Phoebus would kill him. Fortunately, Esmeralda laid a comforting hand on Phoebus's shoulder, effectively interrupting the conversation.

"Actually, no we don't." She pointed out gently. "If we don't get out of here soon, Frollo will catch us and we can't let that happen." Phoebus sighed, knowing that he could not argue with that logic.

"Yes, you're right of course." Phoebus grumbled, hastily putting his sword back in his pocket. He hated to be told what to do in front of strangers, especially wimpy teenage boys.

"Well, um…what are you two doing here?" Wesley asked, fidgeting nervously and returning their attention to him. "I could pass whatever your message is to Quasimodo if he ever returns…"

"It's no use; if he's gone then he's not coming back." Phoebus stated gruffly. He wasn't about to get emotional in front of this kid, no matter how disappointed he was.

"You can't know that…" Wesley pointed out logically. He may have gotten past his days of idolizing the heroes, but he still didn't like to see them give up. It just wasn't right and it wasn't Disney.

"Actually, I can." Phoebus argued, looking away. His eyes locked with Wesley's once more. "But I won't tell you anything, spy! You stink of evil all over you!" he added, wrinkling his nose for effect. Wesley in response crossed his arms, offended.

"Hey! It's not my fault that I was kidnapped by a genocidal sociopath!" Wesley huffed, extremely hurt. Not only did he have to deal with the villains now, but the heroes though he was one of them! Esmeralda's eyes however had widened in shock.

"Kidnapped? You mean you're not Disney?" Wesley laughed at that, looking at himself and rolling his eyes.

"Do I _look _Disney?" Neither Phoebus, nor Esmeralda responded. Instead, they both looked away and the silence became awkward. Wesley, to everyone's surprise, grinned widely. "Seriously? So I'm like…cartoon? Cool!" He sighed blissfully, then shook his head in order to get back into the serious moment. "Anyway, I'm _not _evil. I'm not taking any part in this stupid war; I only fight for myself here. All I want is to find my sister who is trapped somewhere in this Disney world and get home! Is that too much to ask?" Once he had finished that speech, Wesley let out a long breath and noticed that he felt a lot better. Esmeralda was staring at him in sympathy, an expression Wesley wasn't used to seeing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" Esmeralda apologized, walking over and laying a comforting hand on Wesley's shoulder. "You should have said something! Perhaps we have seen your sister, what does she look like?" Wesley faltered at the kindness she was showing him, having grown to expect disdain for his concerns. It took him a moment to answer her question.

"She's a few years younger then me, _really _short, with these big innocent eyes and a huge smile that you can't miss…" Wesley cut himself off then, realizing that he had been lost in his thoughts. He sighed deeply, remembering how much he missed his little sister. "…have you seen her?" He asked, hopeful despite himself.

"I can't say we have." Phoebus replied to Wesley's disappointment. "But I know for one thing that you're never going to find her by moping around in a secluded bell tower." Phoebus pointed out bluntly.

"Oh really? I hadn't realized that." Wesley responded, practically spitting out his sarcasm. "What, do you think I _want _to be stuck up here?" He continued, not liking Phoebus one bit. There was no way out of the church and he wasn't a good acrobat like Quasimodo was.

"Have you tried to get out?" Wesley was about to respond before he paused to think. Actually, he hadn't. It had seemed too futile that it hadn't even crossed his mind to come up with a plan out of there. Now that he thought about it, he could have ran from Dr. Facilier or Syndrome or just been brave and tried to climb out. But he hadn't tried anything at all.

"Well, no…" Wesley admitted, feeling stubborn. Phoebus smirked in victory at him in response. There then came a small noise, to which Esmeralda and Phoebus immediately snapped to attention. Wesley's eyes widened in fear for them as well, hoping that Frollo wouldn't catch them in there.

"You guys had better go! Frollo or some other villain could be here any minute!" Wesley warned them, wondering vaguely why he was so worried for them. They were heroes and he didn't like heroes. Still, they were nice to him. And that was more then he could say for the villains.

"Okay, thank you!" Esmeralda whispered, running off and hopping out the window. Phoebus followed behind her but stopped once he reached the window. Turning around, he shot Wesley an incredulous look.

"Are you coming or not?" Phoebus asked, looking impatient. Wesley frowned, not having thought to do that. He _wanted _to, but it was a pretty big risk to take.

"I can't…Frollo will catch me and you'll get in trouble and-" Wesley began, feeling ashamed of himself for not taking the risk anyway. He was a coward both in his world and in this Disney one. And he hated himself for it.

"Ask yourself this-" Phoebus began quickly, losing more patience by the second. "-is your sister worth the risk?" With a short moment of hesitation, Wesley wordlessly followed Phoebus out of the window. Obviously, Olivia was worth the risk. Wesley would give up everything in the world if it meant he might possibly find and save Olivia.

The minute or two after Wesley and Phoebus had jumped through the window Frollo opened the door and entered into Quasimodo's room. He noticed immediately that Wesley was gone and scowled in frustration. He searched the room in frustration, but Wesley was nowhere to be found. He then noticed the window ajar and took a long look through it. But Wesley was gone without a trace.

**Ending Note: Plot twist! I love Phoebus and Esmeralda, they are just awesome characters. This was a fun chapter to write. So what's going to happen next? O.O Thanks everyone for the reviews and sorry it took me so long to update!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of these characters**

**Forward: I'm sorry I haven't updated in about a year! I've had a horrible writers block for the longest time. I have the next few scenes kind of planned but not really, so it will probably be a while till the next chapter comes up. Sorry! **

The next morning, Olivia slept in- not having slept since the night before she had been whisked away on her Disney adventure. Basil and Jiminy figured that the poor girl needed all the sleep she could get before they started getting down to work. So while Olivia slept soundly off to the side, Basil kept watch. As he gazed off into space, he heard a low moan from a few feet away and he turned around to see Olivia beginning to wake up.

"Olivia, are you awake?" Basil asked softly, careful not to wake the girl in case she _was _only dreaming.

"Yeah…" Olivia mumbled. "Yeah I am?" She asked, slowly beginning to sit up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Where's Jiminy?" She looked around wearily, but she couldn't spot the little cricket anywhere. It took a moment for the fact that he was missing to really register before she shot Basil a panicked look. "Is he okay?"

"No need to worry! He's out getting our lunch." Basil assured her, his tone nonchalant. Funny, he couldn't remember the last time he had felt this calm. Although it was a very real possibility that Jiminy was in trouble, Basil couldn't help but feel as though that wasn't the case. He was a smart cricket and he knew how to stay out of trouble. He would be back soon, Basil was sure of it.

"Lunch?" Olivia asked, her voice rising in pitch. "What time is it?"

"Scientifically speaking…" Basil began, looking out the window at the sun and narrowing his eyes. "I would gather to see about an hour after noon." Olivia's eyes widened. How could they have let her sleep that long?

"It's that late?"

"It's quite alright, we expected as much from you. You're not used to so much travel." Basil calmly explained. It was true that they couldn't really afford to waste time, but it was even more important that Olivia was in tip-top shape for their goal. They couldn't have her falling asleep halfway through a battle!

"Right, right…" Olivia muttered, looking down. "So what's happening now?"

"We wait for Jiminy and then we continue on our search for your brother." Olivia nodded. That made sense. She wished there was something more she could do though. She couldn't stand having to sit there useless while her brother could be getting farther away every minute. But she wasn't calling the shots here and she would just have to deal with her impatience. If there was one thing she was sure of, it was that Basil and Jiminy knew what they were doing. Olivia sighed.

"I miss him, Basil." She whispered, looking down at her feet. Tears began to slowly slide down her cheeks as she spoke. "I miss him so much…" Basil looked at her strangely, tilting his head in confusion.

"…Jiminy's coming back soon…" He reassured her, feeling awkward. He didn't know how to deal with a crying child- he'd never been good at that kind of thing. Especially considering Jiminy had only just left.

"No, not him! My brother!"

"Oh, right! Of course!" Basil shook his head, feeling like an idiot. He looked at the crying child once more. But now instead of feeling confusion, he only felt sympathy for the poor girl. She really had been through a lot in the last couple of days and it was beginning to take it's toll on her. However, he still wasn't really sure how to deal with this. Awkwardly, he patted her on the head. "There, there. It's alright, he'll be alright." He reassured her, somewhat stiffly.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know these things. If he's anything like you, I'm sure he will be perfectly fine." Basil said confidently.

"I'm not…" Olivia began, looking down and blushing. "…thank you." He just smiled in return.

"Is that Olivia I hear?" Olivia turned sharply to see Jiminy standing off to the side carrying a piece of bread three times his size.

"Jiminy!" Olivia shouted in delight, not even noticing the bread.

"What did you find?" Jiminy threw the stale loaf of bread onto the floor, before sitting down and wiping the sweat from his brow.

"That." Was the only word he managed to get out, being as he could hardly breath at the moment.

"Is that it?" Basil asked, raising an eyebrow at the pitiful loaf of bread. "It's that bad?" Jiminy nodded silently.

"I'm afraid so." Basil just nodded, before carefully breaking the loaf of bread into three pieces. The three travelers ate in silence- too hungry to talk. None of them had eaten since they had left and even just a small piece of bread felt like a feast. But discussing the present circumstance could only wait for so long and soon they had finished their meal and it was back to business.

"Have you come up with a plan, Basil?" Jiminy asked, directing his gaze to the detective.

"I've got nothing, so far." He looked away, frustrated as he said this. It wasn't like him to not have a plan at this point and he didn't like it. Usually he had a billion plans forming in his head per minute, but right now it was a blank slate. He really _was _losing his touch.

"Well, let's look at what we have so far, shall we? We need to get to the kingdom, find the spy, then get out with our head on out shoulders. We need to make it past the guards without getting killed, as well." He looked back down, thinking intently.

"We could try disguises, perhaps?" Basil suggested.

"How many talking bugs or mice are in this world?"

"Good point." Basil muttered, feeling even worse then he had before. His specialty was coming up with plans like these! It was what he lived for! What was wrong with him? "Well…we could always use the distraction method." He tried again.

"So you distract Jafar while I find the spy?" Jiminy mused, talking more to himself then Basil.

"Considering your size, that seems like a decent plan to me." But Jiminy was already shaking his head.

"You're the detective here! I wouldn't know what to do once I got inside the castle!" But Basil wasn't giving up on his idea that easily. It could work, he just knew it…

"That's true, but your size-"

"Yes. I'm small. But your searching skills are much better than mine-"

"I can do it!" Olivia interrupted, shocking her two companions. They both snapped their heads in her direction in shock.

"What?" Basil asked, sounding more incredulous than anything else.

"You can do what, Olivia?" Jiminy asked kindly, with a slightly condescending edge. Olivia shook her head in frustration. Sometimes guys were so clueless.

"I can be the distraction! You can both search for the spy while I distract Jafar. We can meet back here when we're done!" She looked at them, so very pleased with herself. The plan would work perfectly and it was all thanks to her! Finally, she was able to provide some help here! But the two men still looked far from convinced.

"Olivia, I understand that you're trying to be helpful, but-" Jiminy began, not quite sure how to put what he was thinking into words. He didn't want to hurt the young girl's feelings, but at the same time he knew that they couldn't go through with the plan. Put Olivia directly in the line of fire? It was a ludicrous idea!

"But what?" Olivia demanded, putting a hand on her hip. She was beginning to figure out where this was going to go and she did _not _like it. She did not like it _at all._

"You can't do this, you're too-"

"Too what?"

"You're too young and too inexperienced." Basil finally snapped, glaring at Olivia. He didn't like to lose his cool like this, but the girl just wouldn't get it! "You're too…weak! I'm not going to let you hurt yourself!" There was a long pause. Jiminy looked away, ashamed. Did Basil really have to word it in such a cruel way? Olivia, for her part, stood her ground. It wasn't as though she were emotionless, though. His words had cut her deep and they could tell by the tears that were spilling down her cheeks. But still, she kept her face in a stubborn frown. There was no way she was going to let them get away with that. They thought she couldn't handle herself? Well. She would just have to prove to them how wrong they were.

"I'm doing it and there's nothing you-" She looked at Basil angrily. "-Either of you-" She turned to glare at Jiminy. "-Can do to stop me. Now when are we doing this?"

"Olivia, you can't-" Jiminy began, but he was soon interrupted.

"In about an hour. We need to work out the details. You had better come up with a good distraction plan if you don't want to get killed." Basil regarded her coolly, his expression almost cold. If she wanted to prove herself to him so desperately, so be it. He wasn't going to stop her. He knew a stubborn attitude when he saw one, he _was _the king of stubbornness himself, after all. If she wanted to get herself killed, there was nothing he could do to stop her. Olivia just nodded, then went off to think up a plan on her own.

"Do you really think this is the wisest choice?" Jiminy asked Basil, still looking unsure about this. Wasn't Basil the one who had just been so adamant about not allowing her to be the distraction? And now he was just giving in? Just like that? What?

"Do you want her to learn or not?" Basil snapped. "Look, I know you're still not over what happened with Pinocchio." A dark look crossed over Jiminy's face at the mention of his former friend. "I understand, I feel the same way about my Olivia. But how is Olivia ever going to get any stronger if we don't give her a chance?"

"I suppose so…" Jiminy muttered, still not totally convinced.

"Right. Now come on, we've got a long way to go…"

**Ending Note: I hope you liked that! Yet again, please tell me if any characters are acting OOC. Or if the plot doesn't make sense. I love constructive criticism! I know the plot didn't really move forward much in this chapter- it was mainly about character development. Please review : ) Sorry for not updating in such a long time!**


	16. Chapter 16

As Wesley walked with Phoebus and Esmeralda through the streets of Paris, Wesley couldn't help but constantly shoot looks over his shoulder. It wouldn't be too difficult for Frollo to figure out where Wesley was heading, being as he had most of Paris memorized, and Wesley couldn't help but feel that time was quickly running out. "So where are we going, anyway?" Wesley asked Phoebus, turning to look at the soldier beside him. Although Wesley knew what he wanted more than anything was to find his sister, he also knew that if this risk didn't pay off the consequences could be fatal. Besides, Wesley didn't really trust Phoebus. While Phoebus wasn't as blatantly terrifying as Frollo was, the character had still always irked Wesley. Something about the confident and dashing pretty boy act grated on his nerves. Still, it was better than the villains.

"There's a hidden portal somewhere in the city." Phoebus replied, looking straight ahead. "It will take us out of this world and back to the rebel base." The words were spoken in a quick and hushed manner, as though to make sure that no one could hear him.

"Rebel base?" Wesley asked, images of Star Wars characters planning on blowing up the Death Star crossing his mind. "Hidden…" Suddenly, Wesley felt his blood run cold as realization dawned on him. In order to get to Ratatouille with Syndrome, Wesley had had to use a portal. If he were correct, that would mean that Phoebus and Esmeralda were leading him directly into the court of miracles, a place where he knew he wouldn't have the warmest reception. In fact, he'd probably be sent to trial and killed. "…portal? How do we know that the villains don't already know about it? Or that Frollo isn't following us?" Wesley launched the questions, remembering how easily Syndrome had entered the Court of Miracles, already knowing exactly where the portal was.

"You're just full of questions, aren't you?" Phoebus muttered, his voice caught between amusement and annoyance. Wesley sighed dramatically; he was beginning to get frustrated with people always evading his questions.

"Yeah." He shot back, annoyed. "And the answers…?"

"You don't have to worry, the villains don't concern themselves with what they consider to be the "dregs of society." Esmeralda answered, her voice bitter. Wesley felt a small twinge of guilt as he remembered his thoughts that he had had earlier when he was with Syndrome. He had considered the Gypsy's to be useless and unimportant and he could now feel his face burn with shame. Fortunately, nobody noticed. "We should be fine. We'll explain the rest when we get there." Esmeralda shot Wesley a kind smile, before turning back to look ahead.

"Okay…" Wesley replied, shocked that for once he had actually gotten a somewhat straight answer. "…thank you."

"Yeah." Phoebus grunted. As the three of them continued on their way, Wesley could feel his fear and guilt growing with every step. How would the gypsy's react to him after the scene Syndrome had made earlier? Wesley should have been brave and stood up for them, but he had instead considered them inferior to himself and ran along with Syndrome. Would they believe him to be evil? Or even worse, a coward? Would they tell Phoebus and Esmeralda what had happened? But more than the confrontations, Wesley feared for his life. The villains clearly knew where this hideaway was and it wouldn't be too difficult for them to find the portal. What would they do once they got there? What if the villains caught the three of them before they could escape? Even if they didn't, would they torture the gypsy's for information? There didn't seem to be a good ending to this story and Wesley could feel his nerves like lead in his stomach.

When the three finally arrived to the court, Wesley took a deep breath and crossed his fingers. It may have been childish, but Wesley prayed that luck would be on his side for once in his life. Perhaps today would be the day when his luck would finally turn around and something good would happen for once. Unfortunately, as the three finally reached the gypsy's hideaway, Wesley found that today was not that day.

"It's him!" A gypsy shouted the moment the three of them were in clear view, pointing at Wesley accusingly, her face burning with malice and distrust.

"What is _he _doing here?" Came another voice.

"He's _evil!_" Wesley looked down in shame, feeling that the accusations were nothing more than what he deserved. He should have run away from the villains long ago or at least stood up for the gypsy's. That was the right thing to do and it was what a good person would do. Maybe the villains weren't so wrong about him after all? As Wesley stared at his feet and stewed in his guilt, he felt a firm pat on the back from Phoebus.

"Looks like you've made quite a name for yourself, Wesley." Phoebus remarked dryly. Wesley felt the lead in his stomach sink even deeper, as he struggled to keep his tears from leaking out.

"It's okay! He's with us!" Esmeralda shouted, immediately taking a protective stance in front of Wesley. It shocked Wesley to know that Esmeralda was willing to defend him, although she had no real reason to trust him yet. He supposed that was just what made Esmeralda who she was, what with the whole "helping the outcasts" thing. Looking at Wesley out of the corner of her eye, Esmeralda muttered through clenched teeth "Is there something you're not telling us?"

"No! I mean, kind of. I didn't do anything, it was Syndrome…" Wesley tried to assure her, panicking under the pressure. He knew none of this was really his fault overall, so it should have been easy for Wesley to plead innocent. Why was this so hard then?

"Get him out of here!" A gypsy shouted.

"Monster!" Wesley took a step back in shame, wanting nothing more at the moment than to just disappear forever and get out of this mess. The bad guys were all manipulating him and the heroes hated him. Was there any good person out there who he could trust? Lost in his thoughts, Wesley hardly noticed the silence that spread through the crowd as a figure appeared in front of him. Esmeralda moved out of the way and Wesley was left feeling completely and utterly defenseless. With one last gulp, Wesley looked up to see the king of the gypsy's himself, Clopin. The character had always intimidated and freaked Wesley out in the movie and that feeling was only increased tenfold at this current moment. This was it, this was how he was going to die- he was sure of it.

"Well, well, well. Now what do we have here?" Clopin began, milking each word for all it was worth. Wesley had never seen somebody so imposing in all his life and he could feel his whole body start to shake uncontrollably from the nerves. Clopin just grinned, bending down a bit so that he was now eyelevel with Wesley. "Wesley, is it? The villain's _secret weapon, _their _master _plan. Walking freely through the streets of Paris." Clopin stated this all slowly, a slight mocking tone tinging his words. "What brings you here?" Wesley took a deep gulp, before beginning the story that he had repeated so many times that he almost had it memorized. But something was different about talking to Clopin. He wasn't a villain, so he wouldn't be dismissive. But he wasn't exactly a hero either, so Wesley doubted that he's be overly sympathetic. He had no idea what to expect.

"I'm looking for my sister." Wesley began, trying to maintain eye contact with Clopin. "She's lost somewhere in this Disney…World" Wesley would have smirked if he had the energy and he wasn't terrified. "I'm not working with the villains, _I swear. _They've been trying to train me, but I'm not on their side. I am not getting involved in this mess, whatever it is, and I just _want to go home._" As Wesley reiterated his story once again, he couldn't help but feel the weariness catching up with him. His life at home may not have been the greatest, but at least he was free to do whatever he wanted there. He had music, television, video games, and music to drown out the pain. Maybe he was misunderstood in both worlds, but at least at home he knew that both he and Olivia were safe.

"An _interesting _story." Clopin finally replied, raising an eyebrow at Wesley and smirking tauntingly. "And _why _should we believe you?" Wesley gaped at Clopin for a moment, unsure of how to respond. Why should they believe him? They knew nothing about him and he didn't have any proof about anything. He felt his heart sink as he realized there was no easy way out.

"I…um…I'm here, aren't I?" Wesley stuttered, glancing around nervously. That was a good point, right? If Wesley had been evil, he surely wouldn't have walked right into the lion's den. "I could have remained in that tower, but I didn't." He continued, his voice getting stronger. Hopefully, the idea that Wesley could possibly be a spy wouldn't occur to Clopin. "I don't know how to prove it." Wesley finally shrugged, defeated. Humility and honesty led to being trusted, right? "You'll just have to believe me."

"Believe you?" Clopin scoffed, staring at Wesley as though the boy were insane. "Believe _you?_" He repeated, this time louder and laughing mockingly. It was no mere chuckle, either. No, Clopin was laughing a loud and full belly-laugh, which reverberated throughout the entire room. The other gypsy's soon followed, some even falling to their knees with tears streaming from their eyes. Wesley felt his face burn up with embarrassment as he stared at his feet, humiliated. If they wanted to kill him, fine. No need to rub it in. This was just ridiculous. Finally, after what seemed like far too long, Clopin's laughing began to die down and he wiped a few lingering tears from his eyes. Finally, he gave Wesley a grin that stretched from ear to ear, which left Wesley feeling extremely unnerved. "Sure, why not?" He replied in his carefree manner. Putting his right arm around Wesley's shoulder, Clopin used his left arm to motion widely at the room around them. "Welcome to the gang, Wes!"

"Wait…what." Wesley blinked in confusion. What had just happened? Wasn't Clopin just laughing at Wesley's plea of innocence? Now he was deciding to trust him, just like that? Something was off and Wesley felt extremely confused. Maybe he had actually gotten through to Clopin and Clopin just wanted to make a dramatic scene? Thinking back on the movie, Wesley supposed that that seemed like a very Clopin-esque thing to do, making things much more dramatic than they were. Or was it? The character of Clopin had always baffled Wesley. "You believe I'm innocent?" Wesley couldn't help the tone of hopefulness that crept into his voice. Clopin laughed, releasing Wesley and looking at him as though Wesley were the crazy one.

"Of course not!" Clopin shouted, still laughing. "We find you completely guilty!" Clopin nudged Wesley as though conspiring with him and leaned down to whisper, "as well as completely harmless." Offended, Wesley began to open his mouth for a reply, but Clopin was too quick. "Welcome to the Court of Miracles, the haven for thieves and vagabonds!"

"So that's it?" Wesley asked, annoyed. Maybe he had been right before and these people were crazy. Who let someone they didn't trust at all into their gang? I mean, sure, it worked out better for Wesley, but still!

"Do you not _want _to leave and find your sister?" Clopin asked, staring at Wesley as though he couldn't believe anyone could be so stupid.

"No, no! I mean, of course I do, but-"

"Well then, get out of here!" Clopin shouted, pushing Wesley forward. "Leave! Out!" Wesley shot one last glare at Clopin before turning back to Esmeralda and Phoebus.

"I…what…where…?" Wesley rambled wearily, everything was just going too far over his head and he was done trying to make sense of anything anymore.

"Come on, we'd best get out of here." Esmeralda called to Wesley, barely concealing an amused smirk at Wesley's confusion. She and Phoebus were already standing in front of the portal, ready to go. Smiling gently at the confused Wesley, Esmeralda reached out a hand for him. Wesley instinctively took it and blinked at the portal dazed.

"Right. Yeah. This makes sense…" Wesley muttered, shaking his head in bewilderment.

"Thank you." Phoebus said, turning one last time to Clopin, his words carrying a large weight of meaning behind them. Turning to Esmeralda and Wesley, Phoebus nodded. "Let's go." Esmeralda nodded in return and the three of them entered the portal. In Wesley's dazed mind, he briefly wondered where in the world he was going to next and just what had he gotten himself into?


End file.
